She Was Always Watching
by wolfseer4life33
Summary: Somewhat AU with the full summary inside. Aishina is Neji's half sister and a Bijuu holder.  Even though she protects him and the Konoha 11, they are to never cross paths. But when Konoha 11 gets a mission to find Aishina what will happen? And perhaps more importantly, will the prophecy of her ancestors bring doom to her home?
1. The Mission and Tough Decisions

Summary: Aishina was always watching over her half-brother Neji but she made sure that he never saw her. Following her mother's last wish, she's kept the Konoha 11 safe for years but they never knew she existed...But that's about to change. All 11 members have been sent to find her and to bring her back to Konoha to train them. Konoha however is hell for any pure blood Kodaina clan member like Aishina. Her uncle, Kakashi Hatake, barely escaped persecution in her mother's life as her half brother. What would happen if Neji brought her back. And as a holder of a Bijuu, would she ever be accepted?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto though I wish I did...anyways enjoy! Please review this!

_She was always there…watching, helping but never interfering. Sighing she wished for the umpteenth time that she could embrace her half-brother, her uncle, all of her mother's beloved and their children...the ones she looked after since she turned 7. But she couldn't lay a finger on them. She was an outcast from a once-divine clan. She watched as her half-brother bided all of them, as they did each other, good night. Pushing back her long, black-brown hair tinged with red at the ends she touched her mother's necklace she whispered the prayer she had spoken so many times as she looked at the moon with sad brown eyes…_

"_Send Neji back to me mother…please"_

Neji Hyūga awoke in the Hyūga Mansion as the pigeon's cooed the morning's arrival. Grumbling something about it being too early he dressed and politely excused himself from the breakfast table. The sun was shining brightly when he finally reached the training grounds.

"Oi! Neji! Come over here!" his hyperactive teammate, Lee, called.

"What is it Lee?" He asked.

"We're supposed to go on a mission today with the rest of the Konoha 11," he explained.

"Oh ok, what sort of mission?" Neji inquired.

"Apparently an A-rank…possibly an S-rank if they need all of us to go," Lee said somewhat nervously. Neji didn't blame him; the Konoha 11 had never gone on a mission together. Of course, occasionally the 4 teams were mixed up for some missions but as a whole, they never went on a mission with more than four other people.

"Anyways," Lee continued, snapping Neji out of his thoughts, "we have a couple hours until Lady Tsunade wants us for briefing; so do you want to train?"

"Hn, why not?" Neji replied, sinking into a fighting stance.

"YES! LET THE POWER OF YOUTH SHINE!" Lee cried as he charged.

_When will this idiot stop yelling stuff about youth I wonder? _Neji sighed inwardly as he counter-attacked and planted a blow on Lee's shoulder. Lee reeled before aiming a round-house kick at Neji's head. On went the sparring for the better half of the morning until Tenten grabbed Lee and started dragging him to the Hokage's office.

"Why do you train so much you idiot; now we're going to be late and you know what happens when Lady Tsunade get mad!"

"Sorry," Lee mumbled as Neji smirked slightly from amusement. The Hokage's office was on top of the mountain where all of the Hokage's faces were carved. By the time that Team 9 (Lee, Neji, and Tenten) entered the Hokage's office, Team 10 and 8 were already there (that's Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino). Team 9's leader, Gai, had yet to show up. Team 7 were also absent though it wasn't hard to figure out where they were.

"NARUTO GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sakura was chasing Naruto towards the Hokage's office. In a spurt of speed, Naruto jumped from the ground onto the layered roofs until he landed in the office.

"Help me!" he begged, his brilliant blue eyes flew in disoriented circles.

"What do you do this time Naruto," Ino sighed.

"Well…I kind of over slept so Sakura-chan got really mad but I am on time right?" Naruto said sheepishly.

"How troublesome, yeah you're on time Naruto but where is Kakashi? Lady Tsunade said that he was coming," Shikamaru drawled.

"Eh? Didn't you know they ended up in the hospital after getting food poisoned?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently not or we wouldn't be asking you, dolt!" Kiba snapped.

"Look who's talking dog breath!" Naruto shot back.

"Alright, alright settle down you two; let's get on with the briefing," Lady Tsunade sighed wearily. It was one of those moments when her age showed but it lasted for but the briefest moment.

"Hai Tsunade-sama," all of the Konoha 11 chorused.

"Your mission is to search all of the Fire Nation for possible allies. As you know, the Akatsuki are going to make their move. We know that Pain has already caused the death of Jiraiya so he will make his move soon on Konoha." A shiver ran through all of the Konoha 11. Jiraiya was one of the Sanin, the three legendary students of the third Hokage. Did they stand a chance against an enemy like that?

"You are to search this area," Tsunade tapped a dense grove covering at least ten acres on a map, "we already have other squads searching the rest of the nation but if you can convince the lone shinobi in this area to fight for Konoha, well I can say that would defiantly increase our chance of surviving. Not only that but she can probably train all of you to about the jonin level if not higher in a few months but that's about all the time I can give you."

"This shinobi…is a girl?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, an extraordinarily talented shinobi but alas she also has every reason to hate Konoha; needless to say is that she can probably kill all of you if you fail to convince her," Tsunade looked grave. She neglected to mention a few other details but assuming that Neji was part of the squad; she hoped that convincing the mysterious shinobi to at least train the Konoha 11 wouldn't be very hard. But what if she was under attack? The Akatsuki would at least try to recruit her and no one had visited her hideaway in years. What if she was too bitter to join Konoha's ranks? Tsunade herself had never met her, she tried on several occasions but the shinobi proved too elusive to be seen. Several of the jonin had met her but they were unsure how much she had changed. The Konoha 11 may be the pride and joy of Konoha but without the help of this unknown shinobi, would they survive?

"L-Lady Tsunade?" Hinata's quiet voice brought the Hokage out of her ponderings.

"Yes Hinata?"

"When do we leave?"

"Now"

"L-like right now?" Hinata asked.

"You have half an hour to get all you need but by then I want you out of the gates got it? Neji's in charge of the mission," Tsunade recovered her brisk tone and dismissed them.

"Why does Neji get to be in charge?" Naruto whined.

"He _**is**_ the only jonin out of all of us," Chouji pointed out, "it makes sense."

"I don't think that's the real reason though," Shino said almost to himself.

"What do you mean by that Shino?" Lee asked.

"Look how Lady Tsunade was acting, there's probably a more personal reason behind this," Shino replied thoughtfully.

"Whatever Shino, we're facing just one shinobi and there are 11 of us. What could go wrong?" Ino threw her hands up in the air.

"Didn't you hear Lady Tsunade," Sakura hissed, "she said this shinobi could beat all of us."

"How troublesome…you've been quiet though Neji is something wrong?"Shikamaru gave the Hyūga a shrewd look. Unconsciously, Tenten moved a bit closer to Neji to comfort him.

"Just thinking…" Neji looked at the sky and clutched his father's necklace which he kept in his satchel. He was thankful for Tenten's comforting presence at his side. _I wonder…that map leads to the Kodaina estate…what does it mean…what does it mean. _

Aishina watched as the Konoha 11 set off towards her home. _What do they want?_ She knew they all had a mission but what sort of mission? Should she welcome them or kill them? The answer was obvious enough. They would be welcomed into her hideaway but what then? She hadn't have a visitor in years though on rare occasions she snuck into the village and said hello to Shikaku and Inoichi while getting supplies like sugar. She had lived alone hunting for food and growing what she could without raising suspicion. She knew that the Hokage was aware of her existence but she had not revealed herself to her. Aishina knew the Hokage wanted her to serve Konoha yet again and the thought pleased her but alas she knew she would not. Her mother had served faithfully, even killing her father for the Hokage but she was still exiled. Whatever her mother did, whatever her clan did for the Hokage for that matter was never enough. They were still traitors no matter how hard they tried. Sighing helplessly as memories of old confrontations generations before her birth, Aishina headed home. Was it right that she took her brother's place as head of the Kodaina clan? That she took all the power and responsibility that was rightfully his? _I'm doing this to keep Neji safe…to keep Kakashi safe like my mother wanted me to._ Yes, Aishina made sure that Neji turned into a well-respected ninja while she was the holder of a Bijuu and an outcast. She knew their paths could never cross or she would pull Neji down with her _and to think I prayed to see him again…why am I so selfish?_ Aishina cursed at herself, and threw herself against a tree to punish herself. _Neji…if you can still hear my thoughts don't come for me…stay safe in Konoha and if you come anyways…never ever tell anyone you saw me or else…or else I'll have to kill you. It's to keep you safe brother. _


	2. The Wolf Queen's Past

**Summary: **Most of this story is a flashback about Aishina's past and you'll find out who she really is.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

Aishina was hungry and tired. Ramming yourself into a tree while watching your half-brother all night and for half the day tended to do that.

"Milady you should go rest; I'll take watch," Akira, one of her ninken, suggested. Aishina blinked a few times at the snow-white dog, "Are you sure Akira? Your coat is rather conspicuous in the summer."

"I'll be fine, I'll roll in the dirt and wear some leaves but you should get some rest; you realize you've been awake for sixteen hours?" Akira studied her master gently but with the same cunning as a wolf. Aishina gazed back as if they were merely talking though to an outsider, they might as well have been trying to kill each other.

"Fine Akira. I'll go get some rest. I'll ask Shunpo to cover your shift when I get home," Aishina relented. This dog was the closest thing she had to a mother for eight long years. She may be Akira's master but she was still inclined to do what she asked.

"Good, remember to treat Hanaru when you get back. She sprained her paw again." Akira called as Aishina sprung from the tree. A flick of her hand told Akira that she heard her. Sighing slightly, the white dog watched her master disappear. _The poor girl…_Akira thought. She was the youngest heir to receive the Bijuu. Akira shuddered at that dreadful day. It had been the coldest day of the year, the winter solstice when Aishina received the Bijuu from her mother. Closing her eyes, Akira recalled that day…

**Flashback:**

"What do you want?" Aisha snarled. Akira growled alongside her master. She loathed this man…the one who took her master as a prostitute…and he was Aishina's father.

"Why I can't even see my daughter? Come here little Aishina," he crooned.

"Hizashi is my father! Who are you?" Seven-year old Aishina cried. She was trembling in fear but her still drew her kunai against her father.

"Aisha, Aisha, you never told your daughter that she's not Hizashi's did you," the man chided. Akira could take this no longer. She growled and pounced on the man, Kumotori, the Unforgiving Cloud Bird is what he was called. He may be a pure-blood Kodaina but he was no better than a bandit.

"Akira back," Aisha ordered sharply, "I'll deal with him. Keep Aishina safe." Reluctantly, Akira got off the man and trotted over to the trembling child.

"That man isn't my father, tell me he isn't Akira," Aishina had pleaded with those soft brown eyes she got from her mother.

"I'm afraid it's true he fathered you Aishina but Hizashi will always be your father…if you keep seeing him that way that is." Akira's heart broke as Aishina began to cry murmuring "It's a lie, it's _**not**_ true, it _**can't**_ be true". Akira may be centuries old but the curse that the Kodaina clan females endured to save their brothers was truly unforgiving and it broke her heart every time. All she could do was let Aishina sob into her fur and nuzzle her.

"Your father doesn't need to be related to you by blood," she told the girl, "your father is the one who takes care of you…and Kumotori has not. He is not your father. Look at me girl." She said gruffly but softened as the girl calmed down.

"Neji…is still my brother right?" She titled her head questioningly just like her mother did.

"Yes he is," _though he is your half-brother_ she added silently.

"Then Hizashi is my father," she said firmly. Akira studied her. A glean had covered her eye. _By Jove, it's like she just grew up._ Akira smiled inwardly. She loved this girl dearly and couldn't help remarking how much she resembled her mother…but she still had one more thing to say; an unforgivable statement that the Kodaina's curse forced her to say.

"Do you want to save your brother?" Akira asked.

"Yes."

"Then…" Akira's sentence was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream.

"Mother!" Aishina ran to her mother's side, whirling at Kumotori she screeched, "I hate you!"

"Now, now, peace daughter-

"How dare you call me that! Get away from here before I kill you!" she screamed.

"You dare reject me," Kumotori glowered but Aishina didn't falter.

"You rejected _**me**_!" she spat, "you hurt my mother!"

"She paid the price unless you want to take her place as a miserable outcast," he sneered.

"Aishina don't," Aisha's hand gripped her daughter's ankle, "he'll kill you if you don't accept him." Aishina fixed her mother with a stare that made her shrink away as she picked up her mother's twin swords.

"If I accept him…then I'll die anyways, let me die here like a shinobi so I can rejoin my father." Akira's blood ran cold. Hizashi had died years ago…Aishina…she wouldn't. She did. She charged at her father before jumping over him at the last second, plunging her kunai into his neck before taking her mother's swords and slicing him without mercy. He slashed and stabbed her but it was like a beast had taken over her mind. Akira wanted to shrink into the ground as she saw blood spilling everywhere. She wanted to howl until her voice broke but she was silent, frozen into the spot where she sat. Then it was over. Aishina was covered with blood but Kumotori…was dead at her feet.

"I-I'm sorry Aishina…"Aisha's face was full of sorrow. Aishina breathed raggedly back, "for what? The fact that I'm a pure-blood instead of a half-blood?"

"No for activating your curse...I-I hoped if I took you away to a place where no one would find you would keep you safe…but I failed…the stars take me now…come here Aishina…"

"Mother…are you going to die?" Aishina was fighting tears. _The curse cycle has spun to the beginning and end yet again_ Akira padded up to Aishina's side.

"Not yet but soon…take my necklace and promise me something…" Aisha's voice was cracked. Akira knew what she was going to do…something truly unforgivable.

"Anything…mother…"Aishina did not cry. Her eyes were sad but she held her head high like a queen. _She's the first to not cry._ Akira looked at her new master. _She's a promising one. _

"Promise me on my blood that you'll watch over your brother…he will be one of the twelve most promising ninja Konoha has seen…protect all of them no matter the cost…and never shirk your duty…as head of the Kodaina clan." Aishina touched the blood on her mother's lips, "I swear on your blood this promise mother and I accept the position as the head of the Kodaina clan…that's the curse Akira is it not?" Akira dipped her head, "Yes Aishina, the curse is that the females of the Kodaina clan are to take leadership to ensure the safety of the male Kodaina's…and that they may have only one person in which to have affairs with. Save your brother and take the curse"

"So be it." Aishina unclasped the necklace around Aisha's neck and put it around her neck.

"I'm proud of you Aishina…become a fine ninja like Hizashi…I'll always be with you…" _Here it comes…_Akira grimaced. With trembling fingers, Aisha touched the necklace and whispered, "I'm going to die."

Silver energy engulfed Aishina. She screamed at the pain. Akira winced. Centuries of battle never helped her in this horrid form of a ceremony. The only way for a person to become the head of the Kodaina clan was to kill one parent…and then force or persuade the previous head to hand over the 12-tailed beast. Ookami. The silver wolf queen. Akira watched as the spirit of Ookami took hold on Aishina. She was thrashing as if a thousand snakes had gotten hold of her. The sound of her cries made all creatures hide. Blood from her battle spilled everywhere. The spirit didn't always take hold…and that's what costed Akira's mother her life. The head of the ninken pack was always an expert on seals because if Ookami didn't take hold on the appointed heir…well the head ninken would have to use his or her life force to forcibly seal Ookami inside. Akira was about to step in to seal Ookami, she was ready to die when the thrashing stopped suddenly. Waking up, Aishina woozily blinked, rose, and fell on Akira's back.

"Let's go home Akira."

"Yes milady."

_End of flashback_

Akira sighed and shook herself to clear her head. The Konoha 11 had begun to move outside of the village into the forests. Smearing dirt and leaves over her fur, Akira hastily followed. Turning to the right she saw a dog with white fur with tan ears.

_ Who are you? _He barked_. _His owner was calling him but he stayed put. What was he saying…Akamaru?

_Look do me a favor and don't tell anyone I was here _Akira snarled at him.

_ Only if you tell me who you are _the strange dog insisted

_ I'm Akira, the head ninken of my pack…and a servant to the wolf queen. _

**Author's Note: I used Google Translate and found out that Ookami means "wolf" so that's why Aishina is the wolf queen. Akira, Shunpo, and Hanaru are part of her ninken squad but there will be six others. Please give me some advice because this is my first story...review and subscribe please!  
><strong>


	3. Tests and Confessions

Ears erect, Akira slipped smoothly in the undergrowth like a snake, hardly making a sound. Thankfully, the other ninken Akamaru had not told his master of Akira's presence; rather he promised that he would lead them elsewhere. Peering from a hollow tree, she saw the Konoha 11 setting up camp…and arguing.

"Huff, puff; any sign of her yet?" Neji called indigently at rest of the Konoha 11.

"No but I can smell leaves and Lady Tsunade's sake," Kiba called back half-joking about the Hokage.

"Duh you can smell leaves, we're in a forest for heaven's sake!" Ino snapped back.

"Hey Hinata, use your Byakugan will you? Kiba's nose is clogged," Shikamaru asked as he pulled up a tent.

"My nose is not clogged!" Kiba said, miffed by the lazy Chūnin.

"Byakugan!" Hinata scanned the area while ignoring the two bickering boys.

"What do you see?" Sakura asked as she jumped next Hinata.

"N-no Konoha b-but t-there is a manor ahead," Hinata's eyes went back to normal, "maybe the mysterious shinobi we're looking for lives in there."

"Worth a shot since we got no leads" Naruto sighed and flopped down on a log.

"Shut up Naruto though I think we should find something to eat," Chouji added.

"You and food Chouji," Ino shook her head.

"At least we'll have a plan that doesn't involve troublesome distractions," Shikamaru grumbled.

"How you became a Chūnin before all of us is beyond me," Tenten sighed.

"Shut up! At least I'm not a prick like Neji," Shikamaru shot back.

"Don't drag me into this," Neji groaned.

"Um-Neji-nii-san, the manor is only a mile ahead so can we explore it?" Hinata asked shyly. Taken aback by her direct request Neji replied, "Sure Lady Hinata."

Akira closed her eyes and sent a telepathic message to Aishina, _they're coming what are you going to do?_

_Test them first Akira and tell me what you think. Can they work as a team?_

_That remains to be seen milady._

_Test them as you see fit…then bring them to me. _

_Of course milady _

Akira opened her eyes slowly. Eyes half-lidded she muttered some incantations under her breath. She felt Aishina's energy surging through her. It felt intoxicating and divine but she dismissed those thoughts and focused on what she wanted. Brush shot up. Trees grew and bent. The Konoha 11 were in a panic as they saw the dramatic change in landscape. _Shinobi are not supposed to have fear. _Akira growled into their minds.

'What the heck is going on here? This isn't a genjutsu or Sakura and Hinata would sensed it by now. Who could be powerful enough to warp the whole forest?' Shikamaru's head was in overdrive. He was the strategist of the Konoha 11 but fighting this was beyond him. _Shikaku's son, too naïve perhaps but maybe you can save your friends from the labyrinth; what do you say? _Akira's voice purred. She detected that he was a key in the team…and that he was naturally indecisive. Taunting him would work against the Konoha 11 and test how much teamwork they had. Akira's form changed. She gasped briefly as more Aishina's chakra flew through her body, changing her shape and giving her strength. She became a luminescent wolf, ten feet tall with gold markings inscribing her life in old hieroglyphs.

"W-who are you?" Neji had recovered from the shock and to his horror, he found himself drawn by the savage beauty that the beast radiated…that he wanted to sink his knees and grovel.

"Brother to my master, you of all people would know who I am," Akira spoke.

"…Neji," a different voice spoke, "Neji complete the labyrinth and find me…normally I would never speak to you but I've just received a prophecy that points to you…find me like your Hokage wants and…" the voice was cut off.

"Neji…what does that beast mean by 'you of all people would know who I am'?" Tenten asked gently. Neji was horrified by the striking familiarity of the voice…the voice of his mother…

"Oi! Neji! Hello? Snap out of it!" Naruto slapped Neji's face.

"N-neji-niisan…isn't that Lady Kodaina's voice?" Hinata peered at her cousin.

"No…she's dead…the wolf queen died when I was nine…I remember a message from a white wolf…"

"Ah so you do remember. You're smarter than you look. What is my name child?" the wolf cocked her head.

"You're Akira, the head ninken of my mother's pack."

"Hai young Hyūga or rather Prince Kodaina…which title do you prefer?" Neji shivered. He hadn't been called 'prince' in thirteen years. The wolf continued.

"Yes I am Akira but my allegiance has changed. There is a new wolf queen in the mist. Find her in seven days or fail your mission. I'll be waiting under the willows." Akira shrunk down to normally size…and slipped away to the Kodaina manor. Back with the Kodaina 11…

"YOU'RE A PRINCE!" Neji grimaced at Naruto yelling in his ear.

"Naruto, lower your voice but I agree. Since when were you a prince Neji? Er no offense," Sakura had slapped Naruto but she was remarkable calm. Then again she was a medic; she was probably used to the unexpected.

"Since I was born when else?" Neji sighed.

"Hm, I guessing that your mother is the head of this Kodaina clan then," Shikamaru mused.

"She was,"

"Was?" Shino inquired.

"She died when I was nine…didn't the wolf already mention that?"

"Right. Sorry."

"Anyways, what's the story Neji?" Ino threw her hands in the air from exasperation, "This has to be the weirdest day of my life."

"Fine if you shut up." Neji snapped. Tenten squeezed his hand comfortingly. He turned to meet her gaze. It said, 'It's alright you can tell us anything.' Neji gave in.

"Well you see, my mother was the head of the Kodaina clan. It means 'expansive' because at a time, they ruled over all of the lands. That was before all of the different nations. The Kodaina clan is called the divine clan simply because all of the immediate members of the family have god-like powers. My mother was one of those members, the last. She was a pure-blood so to speak. Two members of the house agreed to bring her into being albeit not willingly."

"W-what do you mean by 'not willingly'" Hinata stammered. Neji gave her a long look.

"What I mean is that my mother's mom didn't want to mother my mom Aisha. She already had a lover…Sakumo Hatake but, well with a lack of better vocabulary, she was raped. When Aisha was born, she looked like her mom so no one suspected that it wasn't Sakumo's daughter. The truth came out a few years after Kakashi-sensei was born, my mother's half-brother. Apparently, my mother's father was furious that she had a second child with another man. He killed her but not before my mother took his life. He was an enemy of Konoha; killing him should have brought praise for my mother's loyalty. Instead every saw her as a bloodthirsty beast. They believed that she was a monster more so because she was a Bijuu like you Naruto. My father always said that she never understood why she was being punished for loyalty…and it nearly drove her insane. She was lucky though. She had the support of her peers, you're parents I think…I can't remember but I know she was driven out of Konoha. A woman accused her of being disloyal to my father by bearing my sister Aishina. The village never believed her but when my father…died…well the truth came out. Aishina was the daughter of Kumotori who fathered my sister the same way my mother was brought into this world. She was exiled and left and took Aishina with her...and that's what happened."

Slience.

"I'm sorry Neji," Tenten gave him a hug. It was a sisterly hug but tears still flowed from Neji's eyes. '_My precious little sister…she has to be dead. If my mother died then how could she have lived? Akira said mother was slain so Aishina was killed too…_'

"You're sister isn't dead you know," a voice said. Neji jerked out of Tenten's arms.

"Did you-," Neji's gaze went to his satchel. Floating/sitting on top of the satchel was the ghost of Hizashi Hyūga.

**Author's Note: Hahaha I had to do a cliffhanger at some point :P even if it sucks. Anyways, review and subscribe please! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto D:**


	4. Reunion and Prophecy

_**Summary: Well it's a rather…interesting reunion between Hizashi and Neji. Hinata passes out. Aishina has the ability to speak telepathically and five more of her wolf pack show up. Oh yeah and the Sand Siblings are supposed to show up sometime in the next chapter. What else is new?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Aishina and the wolf pack. **_

"F-father?" Neji stuttered not quite knowing whether to be scared, happy, angry, or maybe a mixture of both. His father had chosen to die and he didn't know why until nine years later. Nine years of life wasted thinking everything was predetermined, hating the main branch, and being a jerk to say the least. But he always loved his father and never wished he had left. He saw his friends with families of father's of their own and he desperately wanted Hizashi back in his life again. Hizashi smiled as he saw his son's expression. Neji's heart skipped a beat. That slightly titled head and that smile was so much like father, it was so him…

"I thought you would say a little more than that Neji," Hizashi looked amused. _My pride and joy_ he purred to himself. Neji had grown up a lot and looked a lot like him except that Neji's skin was pale; the only sign that he was related to his mother Aisha.

"Sorry, it's just so," Neji tried to find an appropriate word for his swirling emotions.

"Confusing?" Hizashi smiled again, "Well I suppose you never really activated my necklace did you?

"What do you mean 'activated'?" Neji asked.

"Well you see-

"U-uncle?" Hinata looked like she was going to faint at the sight of her ghost of an uncle and even more so as Naruto steadied her.

"Hello Hinata, you've grown up into a beautiful young lady haven't you,' Hizashi was practically glowing at this point.

"No offense but are you alive?" Shikamaru asked bluntly.

"Hm, good question actually. Let's say I died in this world and live in the heavens," Hizashi considered Shikamaru for a bit, "You do look a lot like Shikaku and you're almost as blunt, figures." Shikamaru winced,

"How do you know my dad?"

"We were old friends. Aisha was going head jonin commander before him you know. She promised that she would train his child once he was old enough. She didn't get the chance though. I suppose that's why Tsunade sent you too. The Kodaina clan owes your clan a promise and a favor." Hizashi sighed at the old memories. Shikaku was Aisha's rival. They sparred at every chance they got. He smirked a bit at a memory of Shikaku stuttering and blushing whenever Yoshino came around. Good times, good times.

"What do you mean 'was' " Neji asked. He never knew his mother was a candidate for head jonin commander.

"You were born a year before the appointment. Aisha was already pregnant with Aishina. She gave up the position to Shikaku so she could raise you two," Hizashi winced. Neji had taken a psychological blow to the stomach.

"Are you ok?" Tenten noticed the slight discomfort Hizashi was showing.

"I'm fine. Neji you really ought to know whatever discomforts you're having affect me too," Hizashi said.

"Does that mean when I fight-

"I get hurt? Yes because I am you." Silence.

"Allow me to explain. The necklace that you have holds my soul and part of your mother's as well. Similarly your sister also has a necklace with your mother's soul and part of mine. If you haven't noticed yet, the resemblance between me and you is striking. That's basically because when you were born, a new heir appeared. The father always dies afterward when a son is born with Kodaina blood because the essence of the father enters his son's soul. That's why you grew up with my looks except your skin though. That's from your mother."

"In battle…were you fighting with me?" Neji had gone quiet. It was too much but somehow it made frightening sense.

"Of course, I've always been with you and always will be my son," Hizashi looked at Neji lovingly. My son. How he loved those two words. Almost as good as kissing Aisha.

_Father. _Aishina's voice. She learned telepathy hm. _What a talented daughter I have. _Hizashi mused before responding; _Yes Aishina?_

_Show them the way but don't interfere. They must succeed or the world is doomed but they must know the past. _

_Are you sure?_

_To have an ally you need to know them. I know them. They don't know me. Show them the past so they will understand their role but, do it slowly will you? They need to rely on themselves in the end. _

_As you wish wolf queen_

_I thought I told you not to call me that father. You are far more superior in skill._

_Only with Gentle Fist daughter, you outstrip me in everything else._

_Only because your too modest to admit your abilities really. Neji is a prodigy because of you._ Ah the unmistakable tone of exasperation. That was Aishina written all over it.

"Well let's get started shall we?" Hizashi said in an upbeat tone.

"Can we eat first?" Chouji asked. Everyone groaned. Enough said.

Aishina was tired. She got through all the barriers set around the Kodaina manor. She was hungry and weak. That was normal though. She was practically a wolf after all. Hunger was a norm.

"Milady!" Hanaru limped over. Aishina managed a weak smile and hugged the adorable black wolf. She raised Hanaru ever since her mother died, feeding her formulated milk every four hours. She was like her own daughter, _not that I'd ever have one of my own. _Aishina thought sadly. Even her wolves had children and lovers of their own. It was like being trapped in time while everyone else grew and moved on. She'd never have someone like that. Not since Itachi left…and never came back alive.

"Can you please bandage my paw mom?" Hanaru sensed her lady's sadness and tried to cheer her up.

"Of course my dear," Aishina played along merrily. Hanaru snuggled up in Aishina's chest where she could hear her heartbeat. She didn't remember her mother but she remembered her heartbeat and she remembered Aishina's. It was always a rhythmic tune that soothed the young wolf.

"Welcome back milady," Shunpo sprung from her post from the roof to greet her master.

"Shunpo; good to see you. I need you to take Akira's patrol since we have…guests,"

"Ah, the ones from the prophecy I assume?" Shunpo was a diviner wolf. She could see the future, in vague prophecies and sometimes she proved more effective than Aishina at interpretation.

"Yes, at least the 11 from fire have started the test, the three from wind will be along shortly," Aishina looked at the old wolf with that one silver eye. Shunpo felt her brown coat go cold. Aishina's motive was clear. Success or failure was how she was testing them. No second chances, no kindness to even the ones she protected for so long. That was the way of the wolves. That was the way of the Kodaina. There was no room for weakness, emotionally _**or**_ physically.

"I'll go with Shunpo," Kuroyakan padded up silently. Shunpo let out a pleased sound and nipped her mate's ear gently. He growled playfully and nipped hers back. They loved each other dearly. Their pups, Kazemidori and Kagekumo were strong and were proudly part of Aishina's pack; albeit Kagekumo could be lazy and Kazemidori could be temperamental but they were loved nothing the less.

"Good, I'll have Shiro do sentry duty then; about time that wolf opened his one eye. I know he's retired but the code states that he still has to do work or else it's no food," Aishina looked slightly exasperated as she mentioned the retired white wolf, blind in one eye that was Akira's father. Needless to say he drove Aishina nuts.

"Good idea," Tsuki leapt down from her hunting patrol brining in a nice juicy pigeon, "There's a young buck I killed. Can Hanaru come and help me bring it back?"

"Do you feel up to it?" Aishina asked the young wolf. She nodded vigorously, pleased to be picked by a more experienced member.

"Be off then, I _would_ like fresh buck for dinner," Aishina mused and winked at Tsuki. Tsuki replied by pulling her lips back into a sort of wolfish grin and left with Hanaru in a flash.

"I'll be in my chambers," Aishina told Kuroyakan and Shunpo, waving their dismissal.

"Lady Aishina seemed excited today," Kuroyakan said sarcastically.

"Well she is defiantly more moody than Lady Aisha but I say she's a better leader," Shunpo thought about the young Kodaina as the pair leapt from tree to tree making sure no new scents or signs were in the vicinity.

"What makes you say that? Lady Aishina is still very young; not even mating age," Kuroyakan looked at his mate.

"Look, she's already been very decisive about this whole prophecy testing even though Lord Neji's life is at stake. Not only that but I for one, happen to know perfectly well her mind is still in _**one piece**_ even after Itachi's death. That's saying something compared to Aisha. Aishina is that one time when a coin doesn't land heads or tails but lands perfectly on its side; not one way or the other." Shunpo gave her mate a long look, "She truly is a prodigy I for one have never met another heir so promising. Trust me Kuroyakan; Aishina will be the one that will bring us full circle."

"Does she know the price for such a feat?" Kuroyakan looked at his beautiful mate as her brown coat shimmered in the sunset.

"Will you stop asking questions? Aishina is perfectly aware. She's prepared." Shunpo glared at her mate with hard chips of emerald.

"Feisty as ever. You're lucky that's what I love about you," Kuroyakan teased.

"Hmph and you're lucky that your constant questioning is amusing to me," Shunpo shot back while looking pointedly into those obsidian eyes.

"Meanie," Kuroyakan feigned hurt amusedly.

"Fish breath!" Shunpo retorted while growling almost frivolously. They wrestled like pups under the dying sun, blissfully unaware that Aishina's prophecy would lead to the worst any immortal wolf would have seen in three thousand millennia.

_**Authors Note: The chapter is done! And OMG I have so much homework D: The next chapter might not appear for a while so be patient. Oh I forgot to mention the wolves are immortal sort of like the Hunters are in Percy Jackson. They live forever unless they are slain but in this story there are curses that can make them fall ill but for things like the flu; that doesn't affect them. The new wolves' names mean: Kuroyakan- black night, Shiro- white, Tsuki- moon, Kazemidori- green wind, and Kagekumo -cloud shadow. Akira is just a name I think but I'm not sure and Shunpo- flash step and Hanaru- flower. If you're wondering if I based Shunpo's name off of Bleach the answer is yes. I really like the sound though so I decided to use it. Since I was mean and did a cliff hanger on the last chapter I'm going to give you guys a preview of the next chapter! Don't forget to review and subscribe!**_

_**Preview:**_

"Well I think we can rule out climbing to get a bird's eye view guys," Tenten looked up at the walls, "I'd say the wall are over a hundred feet tall but I'm not sure."

"Hm, it would be too troublesome anyways with all the brambles plus the point is for us to get through the maze to find Aishina not get out," Shikamaru was thinking. What the wolf, Akira said bothered him. It was true his plan got Asuma killed and nearly killed his teammates a few years back. Could he get this plan right?

"WELL LET'S BE ON OUR YOUTHFUL WAY SHALL WE?" Lee bounced on his heels and snapped a nearly invisible wire.

"Oh crud what did you do!" Ino shrieked. A rather ominous sound crackled and then boulders that had to be at least 10 meters wide immerged from the retreating hedges.

"Oh god we're so dead!" Kiba ran as one nearly rolled over him.

"Hm so Aishina decided to go traditional this time," Hizashi mused.

"Save the musing for later! Everyone run!"


	5. The Test The Fight The Hurt

_**Summary: Hey guys sorry for the past cliff hangers but they're really easy for me to do. Anyways this one's rather long because I included some battle scenes and the Sand siblings are back! Oh and the last ninken has appeared! I decided to make it a guy so the name is Tsubasa or wing but that part you'll have to find by reading ;). So in a nutshell, the Konoha 11 get started on their 'test' and manage to defeat the ninken. When they bring the group inside; why won't Aishina join them? And how will the gang take to all the memories of blood that a girl they never knew shed for their sake once they are revealed? And when they find out her lover, will they still be willing to trust her? **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but Aishina is my character! (death glares everyone in the vicinity) Enjoy! **_

"Well I think we can rule out climbing to get a bird's eye view guys," Tenten looked up at the walls, "I'd say the wall are over a hundred feet tall but I'm not sure."

"Hm, it would be too troublesome anyways with all the brambles plus the point is for us to get through the maze to find Aishina not get out," Shikamaru was thinking. What the wolf, Akira said bothered him. It was true his plan got Asuma killed and nearly killed his teammates a few years back. Could he get this plan right?

"WELL LET'S BE ON OUR YOUTHFUL WAY SHALL WE?" Lee bounced on his heels and snapped a nearly invisible wire.

"Oh crud what did you do!" Ino shrieked. A rather ominous sound crackled and then boulders that had to be at least 10 meters wide immerged from the retreating hedges.

"Oh god we're so dead!" Kiba ran as one nearly rolled over him.

"Hm so Aishina decided to go traditional this time," Hizashi mused.

"Save the musing for later! Everyone run!" Shikamaru screeched.

"This is stupid Shikamaru! Can't you stop them with your jutsu?" Sakura spluttered.

"Oh right. Shadow Paralysis Jutsu!" The good news: Shikamaru stopped the first boulder. The bad news: The ones behind it broke the first boulder and nearly ran him over until Tenten grabbed him and jumped into an opening in the hedge.

"Eight Trigrams: 64 palms!" Neji blasted one of the boulders and pushed himself against the wall of the hedge to get out of the way of the other boulders.

"Partial Expansion Justu: Both Hands!" Chouji used both of his hands to efficiently block the rest of the boulders.

"Thanks Cho, we nearly got killed," Shikamaru mopped him brow as he and Tenten descended from the side of the hedge.

"No problem, I can't hold this for long though…" Chouji grunted as he began to slide backward.

"Hm I can see that. Can you use Fang over Fang Kiba?" Shikamaru said thoughtfully, "And then have Hinata use Protection of the Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms to make sure the debris doesn't fall on us?"

"Sure thing Shika," Kiba grinned, "Let's go Akamaru!"

"Arff!"

"Man Beast Clone: Fang over Fang!"

"Protection of the Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!" Two tornadoes of chakra that was Kiba and Akamaru rose high in the sky and smashed into the boulders. The debris scattered only to be slashed into harmless pieces by Hinata's chakra.

"Way to go you two!" Naruto cheered.

"Nice job," Hizashi floated behind Neji, "but you might want to watch out for the-

That part was lost from a flying wolf and all anyone could think about was _can wolves fly? _

Unfortunately the flying wolf decided to attack the group. It was a creamy colored wolf with bright green eyes and feathery white wings. Hizashi groaned, "Aishina just _**had**_ to send out Tsubasa first. I know she's in a hurry but honestly I need to tell you the rules and-

"What that's one of Aishina's ninken?" Shikamaru interrupted after dodging an attack from the wolf that flew like a loose rocket.

"Of course. That's Tsubasa. He got those wings from the Akimichi clan after he single-handedly destroyed their enemies base about three centuries ago. It was a gift because you know, they can summon wings. So now he's the worlds one and only flying wolf.

"What the heck? How does this have anything to do with the boulder trap?" Naruto shouted then hit a switch cleverly hidden in the brambles.

"You just hit the acid water switch Naruto! That'll cause spouts of acidic water to get everywhere!" Hizashi face-palmed. Aishina asked him to work as an adviser but surely the Konoha 11 was better than this right?

"You could have told me earlier!" He shouted back. The walls shuddered and pumps blasted that virulent liquid all over the maze. The group split into two to avoid contact with the water.

"Geez Neji your sister went a little overboard don't you think?" Kiba was at Neji's side desperately trying to ignore the stench of melting earth.

"Save your comments later Kiba, we need to get back to Shikamaru's group first," Neji snapped.

"Oh god damn it not another switch!" Tenten shrieked as she watched her slip turn into a disaster as the walls shifted position, blocking off the other group and leaving the flying wolf with them…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~to Shikamaru's group~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aw great we were supposed to stick together. What to do, what to do," Shikamaru was thinking hard.

"Well what we do need is get to the others," Hizashi pointed out.

"I know that but how?" Shikamaru looked at the people he had. He had Sakura, Shino, Hinata, Naruto, Lee, Ino and Hizashi if you could count the ghost. Outside of Naruto and Ino, he had never really worked with any of these people often but of course they all knew each other well enough.

"Would the acid melt the walls by any chance?" Hizashi shook his head at the Nara.

"The walls are coated with chakra; they won't be affected."

"Aw man this sucks," 'this sucks' pretty much summed up the situation. All the supplies they packed save their weapons were with the other group. They had retreated to the top of some boulders where the acid covered ground couldn't touch them.

"Well we could walk on the acid," Hizashi said helpfully.

"You have a point, chakra against chakra would ensure that we wouldn't get burned but Lee can't mold chakra," Shikamaru thought about it. One of them could carry Lee but that would be very awkward especially for the girls.

"Need help?" A familiar blonde figure appeared on top of a tree with a giant fan.

"Temari?" Shikamaru gaped.

"Hey don't forget about us!" Kankuro protested. Gaara just waved and looked away.

"Troublesome woman. What are you doing here?" Shikamaru twitched, irritated he needed her help _**again**_.

"Same reason as you. To find the wolf queen."

**Back to Neji's group:**

"Any ideas how to deal with the loose rocket?" Neji asked as he dodged another attack from the flying wolf.

"I have one," Tenten offered, "We could try to tangle him up in wire then interrogate him."

"No, it wouldn't work, that wolf can read minds," Chouji said.

"And how can wolves read minds?" Neji's eyebrow twitched. Chouji shrugged.

"Beats me but its chakra is exactly like Ino's only more powerful and deadly." Neji activated his Byakugan. Sure enough, the chakra pattern was almost identical to Ino's but like Chouji said; it was more deadly and powerful.

"So what do we do? It will just counter any move we make," Kiba asked.

"Well you need to seal your mind first," Chouji dodged another attack and hit another switch that changed the wall's position again.

"Great Chouji, we're farther away from them now!" Kiba huffed half angry half exasperated.

"Sorry!"

"Can you guys hear that noise?" Tenten asked and shivered, "It sounds like another boulder attack.

"Please no more boulders," the other three groaned.

"Do I look like a boulder to you?" Gaara looked angrily at the group below, "That's my sand tsunami idiots."

"Oh." Was all they could say.

"Calm down Gaara, we got this far right? Hinata found the manor even though we ran into a stampede of deer-

"You guys got caught in a what?" Kiba was incredulous. First boulders, then acid water, then moving hedges, then a flying wolf and now stampeding deer? This was too much.

"Yeah apparently Aishina has a herd of deer that chose to stampede us. If I didn't have my deer whistle with me we would have been deer mush," Shikamaru retrieved his whistle carved out of wood from his mouth and placed it in his pouch.

"Well we made it this far, now we find Aishina," Neji said.

"Yeah, Hinata managed to find the manor even though she got caught in some crystals that reflected what her eyes saw," Shikamaru explained, "apparently Aishina didn't rule out Byakugan users. She has crystal traps that inhibit its abilities. Probably works on Sharingan too."

"So we have to watch our step," Neji said, "anything else?"

"Yes," Hizashi said, "follow the wolf."

"You mean follow the flying, dive-bombing wolf that nearly killed us?" Ino asked.

"Not that one, the other one. You haven't noticed? He was-

"Shut up Hizashi! You can't tell them!" The winged wolf Tsubasa fluttered above.

"Fine I'll go back in the necklace then," Hizashi sighed. He knew Tsubasa was right. He was helping them too much. They were on their own now.

"We'll speak again Neji," He told his son before he faded away.

"Wise choice," Tsubasa hissed, "are you ready to get serious now?"

"On your cue Neji," Shikamaru nodded to the jonin. Neji was surprised but nodded back.

"Let's go!" Temari sprung upward, riding the wind as she lashed out at the wolf. He dodged and sent a fireball at her. She couldn't dodge it but Tenten managed to snare her ankle with wires and yanked her to safety. Tsubasa lost altitude and the second he cast a shadow, Shikamaru snared him with the Shadow Paralysis Jutsu. A second wolf snarled and jumped out of Shikamaru's shadow and bit his arm while he shook it viciously. The jutsu was stopped and Tsubasa was free. Not for long though because Gaara sent a wave of sand over him and trapped him. Yelping for help, the hedge exploded. Seven other ninken attacked the group. A small black female tackled Akamaru to the ground as the two rolled away trying to get the other to surrender. Chaos covered the clearing to say the least. More like World War 3. Streaks of silver, cream, white brown and, black formed a phalanx and simultaneously pinned Sakura and Ino to the ground. A silver female left the group and engaged Naruto in kunai combat, neatly balancing the kunai in her mouth. A black male grappled Neji to the ground until he managed to Gentle Fist the dog's rib cage. The battle inched towards a particular manor and as traps activated left right and center, the changes in hedge slowly created a straight path to the looming manor.

It was over. Akira licked her paw tenderly where Chouji had snapped it with his bare hands. She lost some fur from Temari's wind techniques and broke a back leg after getting caught in Gaara's Sand Coffin. Kuroyakan was moaning in the grass, his rib cage badly damaged from Neji's Gentle Fist. Shunpo had several knives in her hind leg and a throat injury caused by a well placed kick. Tsubasa was the worst with a broken wing, clumps of creamy fur hanging off his shoulder, and a wrenched shoulder blade. Hanaru has scores of marks from her tussle with Akamaru and it looked like most of the tendons in her forelegs were torn. Kagekumo had to close one eye from an injury above his lid and cracked his skull against a boulder when Ino has used her Mind Destruction Technique. His sister Kazemidori was tending to the others wounds even though both of her ears were bleeding and her nails nearly wrenched out. Tsuki's tail was in shreds and Hinata's technique has left her paralyzed. Shiro simply passed out after Shino's bugs ate all of his chakra.

"Well you look beat Akira," A familiar voice said amused.

"Thanks a lot Hisuitora," Akira glared at the jade tiger.

"Still I'd have to say your opponents look worse," Hisuitora comforted her old friend.

"Well they do look a bit like mince meat," Akira winced as she got to her paws.

"Easy Akira, let's go inside oh and bring the humans in too," she surveyed all of them and gasped when she saw Neji.

"Prince Kodaina!" She exclaimed and bowed deeply.

"Call me Neji please," Neji had trouble speaking due to a broken jaw.

"Of course come inside, Aishina is waiting."Hisuitora motioned for them to follow with her tail.

"Do you know if she will help us?" Sakura asked even though her lips were bloody. Hisuitora gave them a sympathetic look.

"You'll see."

One word to describe the manor: stunning. Everything was polished, beautiful, and ornate. The furniture was hand carved according to Hisuitora, done so by Aishina herself. The groups had to admit that Aishina had good taste. Golden fountains sprouted at every intersection. Flowers and incense scented the air. Silver vases held them and curiously enough, there were pictures everywhere. One showed Hanaru as a puppy which the little wolf ducked her head, embarrassed as the girls cooed over it. Sunlight bended and made rainbows everywhere. Candles lit the corridors and music played softly. Rich tapestries and jewels decorated the walls. Marble created the tables and busts of people now deceased. Finally though they reached the throne room. Up until that point they wondered what sort of person Aishina was, what she looked like, and what she would do with them. Each wolf took out a key from their collars and it resonated with the large wooden doors, decorated with the Kodaina coat of arms, a wolf and a phoenix intertwined into an attacking stance with a tiger and dragon standing sideways as honor guards. They gulped as the doors swung open.

"You survived," the girl blinked. Her back was turned to them but she knew that they were there. She was looking at a pool of water behind the throne carved out of silver and gold. Noticing that the wolves had sunk into a deep bow while Hisuitora dismissed herself to 'other duties' the group followed in suit.

"Rise, I prefer talking face to face," Aishina took a seat and motioned the wolves into their positions as honor guards of the throne. They limped over weakly but held their heads proud. Neji looked up first and was shocked.

Aishina was absolutely beautiful. Not hot, not sexy, not pretty. Beautiful. Her hair fell down over her shoulders and down her back; not as long as Hinata or Ino's hair but longer than Tenten's and Sakura's. It was black as night but highlights of brown stained it and the fading sun turned it into a soft red. Her eyes were mismatched but they were still hypnotizing. Her brown eye was soft and held enough warmth and fire to hold the sun. It looked at Neji and all the good times he had flashed before him: talking to father, having fun with his team…he felt his whole body relax but the other eye made him do otherwise. It was silver with black lines all around the pupil, leading to the end of the iris. Three golden hooks resembling the Sharingan but with two on top and one on the bottom highlighted it and brought before memories he rather forget: hurting Hinata at the Chūnin exams, nearly dying when he tried to save Sasuke, all the times he taunted Lee…it scared him what those eyes could do.

Her attire was a white kimono that had golden hieroglyphs sown on with various animals frolicking in a glade, a deer, a boar, a butterfly, a wolf, a phoenix, a dragon, a fox, a raccoon, a tiger the list went on and on. It had silver trimmings and it shimmered as the sun set into night. She was scarred, one running across her cheek and two lining the lids of her brown eye but she still looked stunning. She was expressionless but Neji saw a shade of grief in her eyes. He looked at his friends. They looked ready to faint. When she stepped off her throne he felt her chakra. It pushed him to the ground, it made him want to grovel, it made him want to serve his sister because of her power. He willed himself not to; he was older and he was the leader of the mission. He forced himself to stand and look at her squarely in the eyes.

"Aishina-I"

"No need to apologize Neji." She smiled. It was like the sun rose again. Her eyes scrunched up and she looked well normal. A normal girl from a normal village.

"It's just that I'm so sorry I thought you were dead. I'm sorry I never noticed you. I'm sorry that-

"I told you not to apologize Neji it's quite alright," Aishina was thoroughly amused. _I'm supposed to be the younger one here._

"Lady Kodaina we come on a mission to-

"-recruit me in Konoha's forces correct?" Shikamaru was taken aback. How could she know about the mission?

"I can read minds Shikamaru Nara," she cocked her head; "you're a rather fearful one are you?" Shikamaru opened his mouth to protest but Hinata cut him off.

"W-will you come back though? I-I can talk father into letting you stay. C-come back Aishina," Hinata pleaded, "I want my cousin back." Aishina looked sadly at Hinata.

"You know perfectly well that Hiaishi will never let me back to the Hyūga manor. I'm afraid I can't do more than train you for the worst. I'll never join Konoha's forces."

"Why can't you?" Gaara asked, "You're welcome to join Suna but-

"No Gaara," Aishina cut him off with a cold look that dropped the temperature, "I'll never serve the ninja nations again."

"Milady perhaps it's best if we tell them," Tsubasa noticed Aishina's temper was beginning to flare and was desperate to calm her down, "the Gathering is tonight."

"So it is. Very well then Tsubasa; take two each," she ordered the ninken who healed their injuries while waiting, "I'll take Shiro and Akira with me. We need to discuss with the other chieftains' tonight about the prophecy.

"Yes milady!" They chorused.

"I'm sorry, all of you, but I'll never serve any nation especially Konoha ever again." Aishina swept away leaving the group confused and hurt. _I'm sorry. _Aishina thought again._ But after all they've done, I will never forgive them. _

_**Author's Note: And it's done! Special thanks to Silver Flyer for giving me tips on this chapter. The next one will be out soon I promise! The next chapter is on Aishina's past big time. Until then!**_


	6. Truth Hurts Konoha

_**Summary: Ok so here comes a very long chapter full of Aishina's memories. A bit bloody I think but kind of cool. The Gathering will take place elsewhere (you'll find out where in the next chapter) but while the gang is caught in Aishina's memories she has a run in with the Akatsuki. She manages to summon Shunpo (who sent a clone to assist her) but what then? **_

Tsubasa escorted Neji and Tenten into a quiet room. The walls were plain but an odd pool shimmered even though it was dark.

"I suppose you're wondering why Lady Aishina won't come back to Konoha," Tsubasa didn't need to look at their faces. He could read minds too. He felt bad for Neji but he knew that if he were given the choice, he would rather stay at Kodaina Manor than Konoha.

"I don't get it. It's like Aishina has know us for our whole lives but we just met her," Tenten wondered out loud.

"That's because she's always watching," Tsubasa turned to meet the brunette's eyes, "always watching, and always keeping you safe."

"But why would she do that? She seems to hate Konoha so much," Neji's words were caught in his throat. It was too confusing, too mysterious, and too hard to understand.

"Drink some of the water," Tsubasa inclined his head to the pool, "You'll understand soon enough." Both ninja exchanged glances and nodded. Tsubasa took two goblets from the small shelf and gave it to them. Once they drank it though, the memories they saw were far from pleasant.

Neji woke in the darkness. With horror he saw the substance that covered the ground. Blood, blood and more blood. He looked for the source and it came from a weakened girl; looking hardly seven years old standing above a crumpled figure.

"I-I'm sorry Aishina…" Neji shuddered. The crumpled figure was his mother. Aisha's face was full of sorrow. Aishina was breathing raggedly back, "for what? The fact that I'm a pure-blood instead of a half-blood?"

"No for activating your curse...I-I hoped if I took you away to a place where no one would find you would keep you safe…but I failed…the stars take me now…come here Aishina…"

"Mother…will you die?" Aishina was fighting tears. _The curse cycle has spun to the beginning and end yet again_ Akira padded up to Aishina's side. Neji shivered as the wolf's thoughts entered his mind as he forced himself to look at the scene.

"Not yet but soon…take my necklace and promise me something…" Aisha's voice was cracked. Akira knew what she was going to do…something truly unforgivable.

"Anything…mother…"Aishina did not cry. Her eyes were sad but she held her head high like a queen. _She's the first to not cry._ Akira looked at her new master. _She's a promising one. _She did look like a queen. Head high with eyes proud. She held no shame in them.

"Promise me on my blood that you'll watch over your brother…he will be one of the twelve most promising ninja Konoha has seen…protect all of them no matter the cost…and never shirk your duty…as head of the Kodaina clan." Aishina touched the blood on her mother's lips, "I swear on your blood this promise mother and I accept the position as the head of the Kodaina clan…that's the curse Akira is it not?" Akira dipped her head, "Yes Aishina, the curse is that the females of the Kodaina clan are to take leadership to ensure the safety of the male Kodaina's…and that they may have only one person in which to have affairs with."

"So be it." Aishina unclasped the necklace around Aisha's neck and put it around her neck.

"I'm proud of you Aishina…become a fine ninja like Hizashi…I'll always be with you…" _Here it comes…_Akira grimaced. With trembling fingers, Aisha touched the necklace and whispered, "I'm going to die."

Silver energy engulfed Aishina. She screamed at the pain. Akira winced as did Neji. Centuries of battle that never helped flashed before his eyes with scenes so horrific they should have been destroyed. The worst though was this horrid form of a ceremony. According to Akira's memory the only way for a person to become the head of the Kodaina clan was to kill one parent…and then force the previous head to hand over the 12-tailed beast. Ookami. The silver wolf queen. Akira and Neji watched as the spirit of Ookami took hold on Aishina. She was thrashing as if a thousand snakes had gotten hold of her. The sound of her cries made all creatures hide. Blood from her battle spilled everywhere. Neji's blood ran cold at the image of that seven year old slicing down her father Kumotori. What had she done for this? A sudden rush of thoughts brought him back. The spirit didn't always take hold as Akira knew very well…and that's what took Akira's mother's life. The head of the ninken pack was always an expert on seals because if Ookami didn't take hold on the appointed heir…well the head ninken would have to use his or her life force to forcibly seal Ookami inside. Akira was about to step in to seal Ookami, she was ready to die when the thrashing stopped suddenly. Waking up, Aishina woozily blinked, rose, and fell on Akira's back.

"Let's go home Akira."

"Yes milady."

"Akira one more thing," the wolf looked at the girl with soft grey eyes.

"Yes?"

"Someday, can you show Neji-nii-san all of this? I want him to know what I've done for him…I wish him the best and I hope he becomes a fine ninja like father…I wish I could know him but I know I can't…show this to him someday so he might forgive me for loving him too much." Aishina stared at the spot Neji stood. To her it was an empty space but to Neji those eyes bore into his soul with so much warmth, only Tsubasa's presence kept him still.

"I love you Neji…from now until forever…"

The scene changed. While it was though, Neji looked at Tsubasa sorrowfully.

"All this time?"

"All the time, every day, every night, every hour, every second Aishina or one of us has been watching you. That was her vow and she kept it she kept it for eight long years. A vow that nearly killed her and tore her to pieces. She kept it for you Neji." Tsubasa looked at the Hyūga sympathetically and Neji's tears fell with the rain from another memory.

"Hush, the next memory's going to start," he licked the Hyūga's tears away affectionately like he did to Aishina for years.

"Who's there?" Aishina demanded. Her hair was shorter than it was now and her eyes were both that peculiar silver with golden hooks and black lines.

"Me," a raven haired man slipped into the moonlight, watching the girl with onyx eyes.

"Itachi," Aishina sheathed her two very long hunting knives made of a bronze and silver alloy.

"What brings you here?" She asked.

"I'm tired of being on the run; may I stay at the Kodaina Manor?" Itachi asked.

"Of course," the two locked gazes. _You should have been a hero Aishina's thoughts told the man. You say that but how could I when I failed my duty? Itachi's voice was full of shame-something Neji thought he was incapable of. You stopped a civil war in Konoha. That was enough. Aishina countered. But Sasuke- Sasuke will play his role Itachi. All we can do is prepare him for it. _Itachi sighed. He knew Aishina won the fight. He looked at his training partner. _I never noticed how lovely Aishina looked in the moonlight_.

"You realize this is the night of the massacre Itachi?" Aishina looked at the stars above silently reminiscing.

"I know; are you going to summon more memories then?" Itachi stared at the girl.

"What do you think," she looked at him with those strange silver eyes and swept him away into more memories…

"Itachi I have a new mission for you," Danzo said. Neji knew he commanded Root members like Sai who stayed behind on this mission.

"Yes sir!" Itachi wondered what sort of mission it was. _I just hope it's not like the last one_. Neji grimaced as an image of a girl, a princess of some clan, screaming as an ANBU stabbed her repeatedly and ripped off her clothes.

"Did you have to do that?" Itachi spoke to the man.

"The village wants her body for dissection. I thought I would save them some trouble. The figure teleported away with the body, blood still splashing the walls…

"You're next mission is to spy on your clan and if they provoke rebellion, kill them all," Neji was shell-shocked on top of being sickened. _Danzo_ was the one who ordered all those deaths? If it never happened maybe Sasuke wouldn't have ran away…

"S-sir surely a lesser punishment will suffice," Itachi pleaded, grateful the mask hid his horrified face.

"The Uchiha are always enemies of the Hokage position. The elders had agreed that they may need to be exterminated but we need more evidence. That will be your job. You must carry out the deed or be a traitor." Danzo's voice held no sympathy. In fact there was hunger in his voice. Neji remembered that he could have been Hokage. But did he want the position so badly he was ready to kill one of Konoha's noble clans with one of its members? Neji didn't want to believe it but here was the all the evidence he needed; right before his very scared eyes.

"Yes sir!" Itachi fake subordination and fled the room as soon as he could.

"Shisui! Shisui!" Another Uchiha turned around smiling, "What's so urgent Itachi-san? Sasuke stole your pictures of Kirakuna?"

"No! It's not that, oh Shisui what am I going to do," Itachi sobbed on his shoulder.

"Itachi? What's wrong?" Shisui's features grew worried. Neji studied the man. His hair was untidy and a tanto was slung carelessly over his back but his chakra was very powerful. He doubted if Itachi could even harm him as strong as he was.

"Danzo, Danzo ordered me to massacre the clan if they start to rebel and you know they want to! You know they're angry for being forced into a small corner of Konoha. What am I going to do Shisui?" Itachi sobbed harder.

"Itachi-kun?" A girl with silvery blonde hair walked daintily to the two men, "What is wrong?"

"Kirakuna!" Itachi hugged her tightly. Her soft blue eyes flashed, surprised at the embrace but hugged Itachi back cooing gently to him to calm his sobs.

"Hush, Itachi-kun it will be fine," She told him.

"No it won't! Oh Kirakuna you know what I have been ordered to do? I have to kill everyone I hold dear. I have to be a spy and then, if my clan continues to rebel, I have to kill them and you! You're an Uchiha too since we're engaged. Where will I be without you Kira-chan?" Itachi's eyes were so sad Neji thought he would die from the grief in the air. Tenten whimpered and hugged his arm. Neji was too stricken to notice the gesture but it-it felt nice to have Tenten holding him.

"Then carry out your duty Itachi-kun. You know very well that the only way to stay loyal to your village is to do their bidding no matter what people think," Kirakuna's eyes were firm and her voice didn't waver but Tsubasa could tell she was afraid. Not for herself but for her lover who knew that another person had killed her family for the village but still remained an outcast…

"What if I become like Aisha-sensei then? You know the price she paid Kirakuna. I couldn't suffer the same fate, much less put your lives on the line for that," _He was careful to add Shisui_ Tsubasa noted.

"I thought Aisha-sensei taught you better than that Itachi. Our duty is everything. Take my eyes if you must," his tone made Tsubasa grimace. The Sharingan flared from Shisui's eyes.

"No-I couldn't Shisui. Anyways there is a loop hole. If I can convince the clan to stop rebelling then maybe I won't have to do this," Itachi sighed, "I just hope this turns out alright."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"We attack on the new year!" Fugaku declared. _No father, please no! _Itachi wailed in his thoughts while his clan roared with approval.

"Shisui! Live up to your name as the death water and deliver us from the Hokage's rein!" Fugaku called the young man up.

"I shall do so in the honor of the name of the Uchiha clan," Shisui replied coolly.

"Very well then! Until the new year!" Fugaku decreed.

"Until the new year!" The clan chorused.

"Tonight is the last night," Shisui looked at the star speckled sky, "I couldn't ask for a better sky to die under."

"Yes…it is a beautiful night," Itachi said absently as he thought how to kill his best friend.

"Itachi must I remind you that this is to stop a civil war? You and I would give up anything for Konoha; even our lives." Shisui sighed. It wasn't much compensation but he had to try.

"I'll ask Aisha-sensei to come tonight," Shisui told him.

"What? She's still alive?" Itachi was surprised. His old sensei was considered an international criminal. All the nations hunted her down. He assumed she was dead.

"Of course, she's hiding in Kodaina Manor; I doubt any shinobi could get past the maze without Aisha's sensei's will to do so," Shisui studied the trees as they arrived at the river.

"She's a bit late," he commented.

"Let's get this over with though," Itachi stared at his friend, "I don't want to change my mind about this at the last moment."

"Alright Itachi, kill me," Shisui closed his eyes and took one last breath…

"Stop you two," Aisha ran in between the two men, "You can't do this!"

"Aisha-sensei, step aside," Shisui growled, "We must do this, if the prophecy is correct-

"The prophecy isn't worth your lives! The stars are stories for children. I don't want my students dying because of me!" Aisha was in tears, "Come to Kodaina Manor where I can keep both of you safe"

"Aisha-sensei, you taught us to stay true to our duties, stand aside!" Itachi glared. He couldn't believe this was the sensei that trained him, nurtured him, and made him a shinobi. She was a coward.

"Before we kill you two," Shisui said quietly, "Aishina is competent already and you must know that there will be a civil war if we don't stop it here and now. Please, this is worth my death.

"No! You will not," Shisui's eyes flared, casting a genjutsu that sent Aisha into a void.

"Relent the insane idea Aisha-sensei," Shisui hissed. Aisha relented but told them, "Always remember there will always be a place for both of you at Kodaina Manor," as she gave them one last loving look filled with pride and left. She couldn't bear to hear Shisui's dying scream which rang in Neji's ears and scarred his mind…

"Ha, ha, ha," Aishina was panting hard with a crazed look in her eyes.

"Milady, where are you?' Akira was calling exasperatedly.

"Yes Akira?" Aishina's eyes were back to that silver color.

"Will you stop training? One year and you've already surpassed Chūnin level; please take a break. You'll get sick and then where will we be?" _You're the one of the prophecy_. Akira added silently.

"I can't, I need to get stronger; there are still shinobi out there who can still hurt Neji," Her eyes were cold as ice. Her chakra was that savage, untamed fire.

"Milady! Please rest! You'll kill yourself at this rate," Tsuki was desperately trying to bandage a wound on Aishina's leg.

"I don't care, this is nothing compared to what others have gone through," Aishina blasted through a large rock. It was reduced to dust. Neji shivered at the cold chakra she emitted. It was so unforgiving, so savage, so wild and untamed Neji thought at any second she would turn on him; sinking those two bronze-silver blades down his throat…

"Byakugan!" Her eyes turned milky white, tinged with lavender just like his eyes...

"Rotation!" She created a crater in the ground and instantly switched to Gentle Fist; destroying more rocks.

"Milady!" Kuroyakan tried to restrain her with his shadow but she retracted the Byakugan and began moving at a speed to fast to create a shadow.

"Rinnegan! Almightly Push!" Aishina sent Kuroyakan into a tree as he crumpled on the ground.

"Mangekyo Sharingan," Aishina turned her attention to a shadow clone she created to practice.

"Amaterasu!" The clone was reduced to flickering black flames.

"Stop," Itachi grabbed Aishina's hand to stop her from drawing various kunai.

"What are you- Itachi pushed his lips onto Aishina's bloody ones. Her two silver eyes widened as they began to turn back to warm brown ones. The two slowly lowered themselves to the ground, Aishina's arms wrapped around Itachi's neck. His arms were intertwined with her hair as the other snaked around her waist. When they broke apart for air, Aishina looked at Itachi, her right eye was trapped that strange silver with gold and black markings but her left eye was still brown.

"Why?" Aishina searched his face but it was like she was melting. All the cold walls of chakra became warmer and warmer until it radiated heat.

"I love you Aishina," Itachi pushed the girl down into another bruising kiss…

"Wasn't Itachi's lover Kirakuna?" Tenten asked.

"She was but she was…killed so Itachi chose another lover," Tsubasa explained, "And Aishina chose to love him back."

"Hard to believe…" Tenten murmured.

"Believe it or not," Tsubasa told her, "Aishina lost herself with all the blood that she poured over the fire nation. She was nearly insane, barely eating, training until she passed out, not unlike Sasuke actually. But Itachi brought those barriers down. He brought her out of the darkness; believe me Aishina would have gone where Sasuke had if Itachi didn't teach her how to love. However…that's also why she refuses to help Konoha."

"No surprise, after what they did to Itachi…" Tenten was thinking hard. Aishina's lover was Itachi who was innocent but he was still an Akatsuki. Was she worth trusting? And if she could use all three of the great dojutsu's; then why hadn't she taken revenge on Konoha?

"Aishina would never attack Konoha," Tsubasa told the girl, "even when she was obsessed with getting stronger for you and self-neglecting. She treated us as creatures to do her bidding. That is our purpose but we didn't want her to be so blind that she would start killing everything near Konoha including allied nations. We didn't know what to do and then Hanaru's mother's health started failing. She was the only one who could talk to Aishina without getting hurt in any way. She died a little after Itachi convinced Aishina to love. It took six months for her to get over the loss while nursing Hanaru." Tsubasa looked at Neji, "She nearly threw her life away. She nearly went into hell for you Neji. As much as Aishina loves you…some rather have you dead. You pushed her to that point or so they say."

"Where do you stand then?" Neji looked at the wolf.

"Myself? I say Aishina simply loved you too much. She learned her lesson and she's opened up but her silver eye…shows that her heart is half closed. She won't be coming back to Konoha. She'll train you of course but she's rather adamant about staying away from its affairs. It did kill two important people, Hizashi and Itachi and Aisha in a sense. She won't join Suna either, after all the Kazekage went berserk and made Gaara's life miserable; you know that quite well. His wife was Aishina's god mother but of course she died.

"Gaara is Aishina's god brother? That would make him-"

"Your god brother as well," Tsubasa confirmed, "Not that he has any idea."

"This keeps on getting weirder," Neji shook his head, "First I find out my half-sister isn't dead, was nearly insane until an Akasuki member became her lover, she's watched me for eight years and I never knew. Now Gaara is my god brother? This is so strange."

"It will get stranger Neji; there is a whole other world that you've never seen; you've only scratched the surface of your abilities. Being a genius of the Gentle Fist is only the beginning of someone with Kodaina blood. Aishina's mastered every element, every kekkai genkai, every technique ever made. As the wolf queen she has the ability to see into the past. If there is a technique she wants to know; all she has to do is find a memory of it. She can learn it on the spot because of the Sharingan and Byakugan. She's a goddess; almost. She has limits to what she can do but she's the third to learn the final and ultimate Kodaina ability.

"And that would be?" Tenten asked.

"Total control over time and space." Silence.

(Meanwhile)

"Surrender!" An orange haired man demanded. Aishina glared at him," And what makes you believe I'll do that Pein?" Aishina studied him. He had the eyes of a dead man.

"Paths of Pein to me!" A red haired man stumbled into the clearing with many chakra receivers stuck into his back. Six, orange haired figures stood beside him.

"Clever, having Konan transform into a Path of Pein Nagato but you're finished here." Aishina's eyes bore deep into the man and then let go of her supressed chakra.

It was like a thunderstorm, raining down golf-ball sized hail. The six, dead eyed paths stayed still but the woman, Konan, trembled and as Aishina turned her eyes at her, she fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"I should suffocate you with my chakra but no matter; I'll save you for interrogation later. Hisuitora! Seal her and take her to the manor."

"Yes milady!" She dissipated into smoke with Konan in tow.

"Sending your pet tiger is risky," one of the paths purred, "now all you have is an old man and a puppy."

"You got it wrong," Aishina was smirking, "I don't have two ninken with me rather," Both eyes turned bright silver, "I have three! Shunpo!"

"Rasengan!" A blue ball of wind chakra blasted into Nagato's back; destroying the chakra receivers.

"Curse you wolf queen! Paths of Pein attack!"

"Not today Nagato but soon; the fox sage will be your downfall. You'll see when he opens your eyes; just like he did to my brother five years ago."

"You say that so confidently and yet you're hardly old enough to even use those techniques; and your eyes are so cold but now they've become warmer. What has happened to you?"

"Only the spring sunshine I assure you Nagato and you're a bit slow I noticed; your Deva Path is already behind me rather than all six. I guess destroying the chakra receivers worked. Good work Shunpo."

"Thank you milady." Shunpo rested a bit. _Rasengan always tended to take a great deal of energy out of the her_ Aishina noted _then again this is a clone; not that Nagato has the sensor abilities to figure **that** out. _

Aishina drew her swords out, one held like a dagger, the other behind her back to block the Deva Path.

"Sharingan!" Aishina spun around and, with a hand sign, sent a fireball at it. When it repeled the attack and sent it back, Aishina was gone.

"Water Style: Water Release: Wild Water Wave!" Aishina sent a torrent of water splashing into the Deva Path's face.

"You won't stop us with Sharingan Aishina! You're precious village will still die!" Black Zetsu cackled gleefully.

"Shut up zombie," Aishina muttered as she stabbed another path, the Animal Path, with the two blades attached to her right leg.

"What did you just call me?" The black half protested

"Oh please, calm down the girl is targeting your hot-headedness." White Zetsu rolled his eyes.

"I agree with you on this one," Suigetsu nodded, "This girl is dangerous."

"How kind of you to notice Suigetsu," Aishina rolled her eyes back at him, "still trying to master all seven swords of the mist?"

"Hmph hello to you too; I know you have four of the swords in your possesion Aishina, hand them over"

"How about no? I note all of you are here except Kisame, where is he?"

"Oh he's out hunting the eight tails," Tobi scratched his head as he looked at the girl.

"Shut up unless you want to taste Ookami's chakra!" Karin glared at them.

"So you're afraid of Ookami are you? You should be careful; I have far more abilities then using Ookami however," Aishina smirked, "I think I'll use it to destroy you."

Taking a deep breath, Aishina undid the seal on her necklace. Silver energy blasted from her body.

"First tail of the Sand! Second tail of the Blue Clouds! Third Tail of the Coral Filled Water! Fourth Tail of the Lava! Fifth Tail of the Earth! Sixth Tail of the Ice! Seventh Tail of Waterfalls! Eighth Tail of Lighting! Ninth Tail of Fire! Tenth Tail of the Moon! Eleventh Tail of Life! And finally, Twelfth Tail of the Wolves! Cloak of the Twelve Tailed Wolf!"

"Will Aishina help us in spite of this?" Shikamaru asked Hanaru.

"The answer is no Shikamaru Nara" Hanaru took a deep breath and stared at him in the eyes.

"Konoha isn't worth saving."

**_Author's Note: Whoa that's a long chapter but now you know the truth. How will Gaara react when he finds out that he's Aishina's god brother? What will the Gathering be about? Will Aishina survive her encounter with the Akatsuki? What will she do with Konan? Harsh words from Hanaru and she's youngest! Watch out for the next chapter people!  
><em>**


	7. The Order of the Wolves

_**Summary: The battle between Aishina and the Akatsuki continues but ends abruptly. Shikamaru get's slapped (again) with reality by Tsuki who's getting touchy as her dead mate's name's gets mentioned. Hanaru grows bolder and Rakuen or Paradise is a dream for dead souls. In a ravine the mysterious Gathering takes place and the prophecy predicts more than just war. What's in store? You have to read to find out XD! **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it would look something like this (waves fic in air) Enjoy!_**

****To Nagato and Aishina:

"Impressive, all twelve tails and you're still in control; no wonder we couldn't capture you," Nagato gasped painfully as he the chakra receivers in his back strained his muscles painfully.

"You wouldn't capture the 12-tails if you tried," Aishina sneered at him, "surely you know the ceremony Nagato; you are an Uzumaki descendent after all."

"I do indeed but that doesn't mean it can't be extracted from you," Aishina growled a feral growl as she stabbed another Path of Pain and let her 4th tail scorch a barrier of lava around her.

"I'd like to see you try," she spat.

"Oh yeah lets-" Suigetsu was cut off by Nagato.

"Not today," he wheezed, "I've taxed myself to much coming here and Konan is captured. We will retreat." Suigetsu spat but left with Karin who pouted. Both Zetsu's merged and faded with the landscape as Tobi, Nagato, and the Paths of Pain teleported away.

"They come all this way for a battle that lasted barely two minutes?" Akira was incredulous, "Utterly ridiculous…"

"Agreed," Shiro wheezed, "It was unnecessary to use Ookami Lady Aishina; why did you?"

"If we got into an actual confrontation then it would have been necessary," Aishina flicked her wolf ears, "You know that Tobi calls himself Madara Uchiha; it is impossible for him to be the actual one but I got a feeling he can back up that name's legacy."

"I see," Akira swallowed hoarsely while Shiro unconsciously shivered, "Well let's get to the Gathering shall we?"

"Yes," Aishina agreed but Akira noticed that one tail and two eyes still glowed silver in the dying light.

* * *

><p>"Can we go now?" Kagekumo whined, "It's almost moonrise!"<p>

"We need Tsubasa to finish first," Tsuki pointed out, "We can't get in without him!"

"What's taking him so long anyways?" Kuroyakan asked, "Do you know anything Shunpo?"

"As much as you," Shunpo said, "but Lady Aishina encountered the Akatsuki and brought back a prisoner while they fled; I suppose it would be wiser to wait in case the ambush us."

"Is that right sensei?" Kazemidori asked, "Then we'll wait for Tsubasa."

"You say that because he's your mate," Kagekumo muttered under his breath while Kuroyakan whacked him in the head.

"Just because you don't have one doesn't mean you have to be insensitive," he scolded.

"It's not my fault the ninken pack is limited to nine members, the rest become Rakuen Guards," he muttered, "The only females in the pack without a mate is Tsuki and Akira and they're much older than me."

"True and they can't even find another mate that might trade places with you because their mates have already died," Kuroyakan mused. Tsuki snarled,

"I thought we wouldn't talk about Yorugin!" Father and son cowered and whimpered for mercy. Tsuki's chakra had spiked to its maximum level and it was likely that she would try to kill someone (namely Kuroyakan and Kagekumo).

"Easy Tsuki, you still have your pups," Shunpo pointed out, "Shikanji is looking after them."

"True, true," Tsuki sighed, "But I never wanted to be a single mother; you're so lucky Shunpo."

"Hello? Am I invisible?" Hanaru looked up at the rest of the pack annoyed, "Mom just sent me a message saying to come to Rakuen so we have to get; with or without Tsubasa-san and I'm a **_girl_** too Kagekumo."

"Who said I wasn't coming?" Tsubasa flew down with Neji and Tenten in tow, "Did you want to leave without me?"

"Kuroyakan and Kagekumo did," Kazemidori nuzzled Tsubasa lovingly.

"I'm offended!" Tsubasa said with mock hurt, "Did you really want to leave?"

"Well…" Kagekumo said sheepishly.

"I hate to kill the moment but where are we going?" Shikamaru coughed slightly.

"Oh sorry! We sure got carried away huh?" Shunpo laughed, "We're going to the Gathering tonight; it's in a secret location so you can't tell anyone ok?"

"Um…sure no problem," Shikamaru responded. All these secrets were such a drag.

"Are you ok Neji? And why are you holding Neji's arm Tenten?" Ino asked then squealed, "Are you an item?"

"Um-er-no some of the scenes just scared me," Tenten and Neji exchanged a glance and decided to leave it at Tenten's story.

"Yeah…what did you guys see?" Neji changed the subject.

"Images that scarred me for life," Kiba confirmed while Shino nodded silently.

"Really? Those we're the milder ones, the ones I gave Neji and Tenten were bad," Tsubasa gave the dog and bug nins a withering look.

"I'm sorry! But Shunpo chose the ones with all the blood!" Kiba protested while Shunpo shrugged, "Dog boy's got a point; I gave him the ones on the Third Shinobi War"

"Ah I see," Tsubasa settled his case with a contented sigh but Kiba protested about the 'dog boy' comment until Shunpo shoved one of the oranges on the table down his throat.

"Well before Shunpo kills someone let's get going," Tsuki had noted the heightening blood lust from Shunpo and was anxious to avoid a blood bath. She still remained the only ninken who had seen Shunpo's bad side and that was one memory she could live happily without. But she felt a stab inside as she saw Sakura glancing at her with sympathy. She growled at herself for showing that memory of her dead mate Yorugin. She choked on the name. She missed him so much…

"Let's go," she brushed past the others, upset. Shunpo sighed and followed, signaling the others to follow.

"Come one Shikamaru!" Hanaru said, tugging his hand, "You and the others have to come!"

"Alright, alright," Shikamaru could see why Aishina loved the little black wolf but her words still stung him. '_Konoha doesn't deserve to me saved_'

She was right. In the memories she had shown him and Chouji, he saw how all the Kodaina's were slaughtered, killed, abused, used, and left alone ever since the start of the Shinobi Villages. He reflected one in particular, the legend of the Sage of Six Paths. The Sage was a Kodaina himself…and his whole branch was wiped out by his sons after his death. It was so queer to think the grand-father clan of the founders of the Village Hidden in the Leaves was a Kodaina, and that he was killed for its creation. He reflected on this through the starlight forests, through the quiet streams of moonlight and the wolves bounded ahead in streaks of fur. Was it right that he, Shikamaru Nara, was standing here? After what he saw his home do was it even right for Aishina to care for them? He knew about her promise; her promise to keep them safe but was it right for him to be here? Was it right for him to see so much? How could Aishina live with herself every day knowing that his ancestors killed hers? Was it right? Was it fair that the Kodaina's were nothing but shadows? Hanaru loved Aishina more than anything in the world and he knew why. He knew that behind the savage chakra and cold eyes was someone would have the capacity to love anyone if they are wolf or human, bird or butterfly, deer or tiger, it didn't matter. He knew she would die before her precious ninken were even scratched. He knew she had nearly died six times, in attempts to keep them alive. She had stood against the might of the Akatsuki and Orochimaru alone just to make sure they didn't even get into Konoha. He shivered at the memory of Aishina, covered in blood, sinking her blades into Orochimaru's throat as he let out a dying scream. Orochimaru was alive within Sasuke, having sealed himself in Sasuke's body but that part was destroyed by Itachi in his last battle...

He never knew what it was like to fall in love but he knew it hit Aishina hard, very hard. She knew too much, saw too much, and the last thing she needed was a broken heart; that is in Hanaru's opinion. He had to agree that a broken heart would be hard to deal with especially with a Bijuu inside of you but he didn't understand why she fell in love...or how to fall in love anyways. Tsuki twiched at his inconsiderate thoughts of love; thoughts she found cynical and being in a bad mood she decided to knock some sense into the Nara heir.

"Look Nara, just because you never have fallen in love doesn't mean you have to be a cynic about it," she snarled beside him. He jumped a bit at her sudden appearance but simply rolled his eyes, "I don't see the big deal about it." Surprisingly, the normally calm wolf growled and slapped him in the head with a well placed paw.

"Fool, 'don't be cynical of love for it will come to you at least once a life' is one of the Nara's most famous sayings; I expected better from Lord Shikaku's son."

"Why do you ninken always care about my father? I know I look like him but still, I don't see the reason to compare him to me," Shikamaru drawled.

"I suppose Hanaru didn't knock enough sense into you; Shikaku was Lady Aisha's best friend; Aishina owes him greatly and you go insulting her love life? Appalling behavior especially for an heir! In my time you would have had your head chopped off for such vulgarity! Your father is Head Jonin Commander and you are an insolent, inconsiderate- "

"Calm down Tsuki, you're flipping through the roof again; it's quite alright," Aishina stood, waiting by what appeared to be an old, rotting gate.

"It is not alright you-"

"I'm perfectly aware of your loss Tsuki but now is not the time to discuss it; Hisutora is guarding a prisioner and we already missed the moon rise salute; we must hurry and get inside of Rakuen," Aishina said calmly and stroked the silver wolf's ears to calm her down.

"Let's do this...OPEN!" the gates glowed a bright emerald green-blue as nine locks with a master lock in the middle began to rattle. The ninken approached with their collars glowing with a different kanji, moon, snow, loyalty, trust, shadow, night, wind, fire, wing, and wolf.

"Rakuen is here tonight right?" Akira mentioned the leader of the Rakuen Guard who was considered the ninth member of the pack. He inherited the name of the sacred place once he became leader of the Rakuen Guard. His original name was Mizume, Water Eye for the queer snow-blue eye that swiveled in place of the normal, silver eye.

"He should be here along with Kuraun," Akira mentioned the manifested seventh tail who had the same snow-blue eyes as Rakuen.

"I see, well then-

"LADY AISHINA!" Aishina got ran over by a horde of pups, fawns, cubs, chicks and well pretty much half the population.

"Whoa, whoa easy all of you I think Lady Aishina is going to suffocate," Kagekumo looked slightly alarmed at the amount of bodies covering his master.

"Thanks Kage," Aishina gasped but grinned, "You've gotten better at stealth to surprise me like that; good job!"

"We're going to be the best Rakuen Guards ever!" Ikiru, one of Tsuki's pups boasted.

"Not if I get there first!" Mori argued, flicking her long, brown ears and flashing the whites of her eyes. The fawn and pup looked like they were going to fight until Aishina decided walk down the cold, stone hallway lit with candles to talk to a strong buck with twelve prongs on each antler.

"Shikanji," she dipped her head and he followed in suit, "Milady."

"What is the news tonight?" he asked after the formalities.

"Our 'guests'," she jerked her head to the Konoha 11 and the Sand Siblings, "and the prophecy."

"I see..." he swallowed slowly and considered them for a minute, "Well come in you lot."

When the stone corridor opened, all 15 guests gasped. Below lay a gorgeous landscape with sweeping green grass, pure blue, sparkling lakes, emerald forests, soft laughter and music accommodated by a glow of moonlight.

"Welcome to Rakuen or Paradise," Aishina smiled, "follow me." She jumped gracefully from the peak of stone as the rest followed in suit.

"Hayate!" she smiled at the ghost who had emerged from the trees, "Here for the gathering tonight?"

"Yes, how is Yugao doing?" he smiled back at the young queen.

"Very well last time I checked, still grieving but she's buried in work so at least that helps," The two shared a sad moment before Aishina got tackled again, this time by her pyromanic phoenix.

"Kasai!" Aishina complained amusedly, "I thought I told you no more fireworks!" He pouted (can phoenixes pout?) complainingly, "I thought I hid them well this time."

"Not well enough apperently," Aishina confiscated the packet of explosives, "You're still on prohibition since you blew up the kitichen for the...how many times does this make again?"

"83," Hayate supplied helpfully.

"83rd time," Aishina gave him a grateful look and scolded her phoenix.

"I-Is that a ghost!" Naruto was hyperventilating.

"Why thank you for noticing I'm dead," Hayate rolled his eyes, "It's so good to see you all too, alive I mean."

"Aren't you the first proctor of the Chunin Exams?" Sakura asked.

"I was until Baki killed me," he replied coolly. Kankuro coughed slightly, "Sorry about that."

"It's alright really, I get to live here now even if Aishina calls me ever other night to help Yugao."

"I do not summon you every other night!" Aishina snapped at him, "Yugao does that."

"Because you gave her my amulet."

"That's not the point!"

"Amulet?" Lee was confused. Aishina twitched like it should be obvious.

"Well no duh, how else do I summon souls?" they gaped at her.

"Honestly they didn't teach you? If you want to temporarily revive dead you create an amulet that represents them, like Hayate here. His amulet is the kanji for 'sword' because that's his preferred weapon and that's what caught Yugao's attention."

"Aishina!" Hayate was blushing furiously at the girl who was laughing.

"It's true though!" Aishina was spluttering with laughter as the wolves snickered to themselves.

"It doesn't mean you have to broadcast it!" Hayate was laughing too; looking so different than the haunted, sick jonin from the Chunin Exams.

"What are you doing here though?" Tenten asked, her inquisitive nature getting the better of her.

"Rakuen is where dead souls who chose to become ghosts in order to advise the wolf queen go or they come here simply because they have preformed heroically in their life and are given this place as a present for their service; for all eternity." Tenten sighed dreamily of the thought, living in this sort of comfort for eternity.

"Aishina," the young queen whirled around to see her grandfather, "Sakumo!"

"You can dissolve your genjutsu Aishina, I know how much you hate formal wear." He told her thoroughly amused that she had gotten that trait from him as she laughed, "You know me too well."

The genjutsu dissolved slowly revealing the same Aishina, but in a dark red sleeveless shirt and black combat pants with her swords sheathed on her back, the mark of ANBU branded into her right arm.

"I though ANBU brands were on the left arm," Neji asked.

"They are, just that Sandaime agreed to keep my existance quiet and I allowed him to summon me with the ANBU mark only he has to release a specific special chakra for it to work. Which is why Tsunade has never managed to summon me." She rubbed it a bit and it glowed, the breeze stirred as the ghost of the Third Hokage appeared.

"You called Aishina?" he yawned but smiled warmly at the sight of the Konoha 11.

"Just for tonight, there are matters to discuss and your former subordinates need some catching up to do," Aishina said breezily, "I'll be off; let's go Grandfather."

"Alright Aishina, tell Kakashi I said hi though," he grinned at his granddaughter who chuckled, "Sure" The two dispersed in the moonlight.

"Those two have always had a flair for exits," Hizuren (Sadaime) shook his head while Hayate nodded, amused.

"I'll be off. I'm meeting Asuma tonight for a drink," Hayate waved his farewell.

"Wait!" Shikamaru cried but Hayate had already dissolved into mist.

"Don't worry my boy; you'll see your sensei sooner than you think," Hizuren patted his shoulder. It felt like warm mist, sort of like the one from a warm shower.

"But-"

"Patience Shikamaru, there is much to discuss but first, you must follow me," Hizuren met their eyes; each consenting quietly as he drifted through well lit forest, sparkling streams, and soft plains of grass. There were beautiful meadows, rose gardens, elegant statues, pavilions, willows, and more delights that had the group in awe of the beautiful place but they did not linger. Hizuren spotted his destination and shushed their gasps of surprise. They had arrived in a ravine, surrounded by poplars and redwood trees. Aishina stood on a rock under the only willow, both eyes flashing as they assembled. Deers pawned the ground, tigers stalked on the ledges of the ravine, wolves growled as they sat on shelves of rock, Kasai took his place on a poplar tree along with his tribe of phoenixes, dolphins splashed in the pool at the center and smaller ones on the side, butterflies lay gently on the flowers hardy enough to grow between the rocks, a young girl, presumably Kuraun, sat on the bottom of a mound of rocks, sharpening a knife, and ghosts drifted through the air, silently, waiting for the queen to speak.

"Do not talk, Aishina does not want you'll to hear this," they nodded mutely, transfixed at the scene.

"Order of the Wolves assemble!" Aishina cried into the air, the chatting stopped and the animals assembled into neat rows.

"Tonight we hear the prophecy for discussion! Any objections!" the animals shifted uneasily, Kuraun's eyes narrowed, and the ghosts murmured some prayers but no one challenged the queen's decision.

"Shunpo, please read the prophecy," she asked the brown wolf standing by her side.

"Yes milady," she replied as her eyes glowed, anicent hieroglyphs spelled the prophecy as she said in an eerie voice,

_The vengful lord rises_

_Eager to see blood_

_He will spill it till dawn_

_No longer arises _

_Once the fox sage turns eighteen_

_The same number shall fight with him  
><em>

_ Two will turn traitor and fly away_

_Two more will fall in love, helpless to the game_

_Three will be of a different land, allied and true_

_And all will suffer until the moon is blue_

_The wolf queen will rise to bring peace to all_

_But she will fall_

_Lest she hears the phoenix song_

_The song to heal her broken heart_

_As she amends the past _

_And takes her last breath_

_A promise, and oath to keep_

_A battle to win, one no warrior can lose_

_A battle for love, a battle for friendship_

_Will tear the world in two _

_Till the wolf queen's last lament _

_Till the wolf queen's last lament dies with the song_

Silence. The whole prophecy predicted Aishina's death, traitors, war, destruction, how lovely right? Sakumo cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"Asuka predicted this fifty years ago, the 'wolf queen' in question may not be Aishina and she has gone through the nine-lives ceremony already. What worries me are the two traitors. One is Sasuke Uchiha, that was proven years ago but who is the second?"

"Perhaps someone close to him," Kasai suggested, "One of his teamates."

"You realize you also accused the Kyuubi/Fox Sage in question yes?" Akira inquried coolly. Shikanji pawed the ground nervously,

"I know Naruto wants to bring Sasuke back but Sasuke has attacked our Paradise and you milady; I doubt anyone can bring Sasuke back but I believe he won't betray us for the cause. Sakura on the other hand...

"Is madly in love with him," Buronami, his mate nodded, "I'm sure your aware of the Haruno clan's Curse milady; she would be the most likely traitor."

"I do very well Buronami," Aishina said icily, "I recall the last incident was with my mother yes?"

"It was," the doe did not falter though Neji found himself wrangling Naruto so he wouldn't attack the offending deer.

"The three from another land is the Sand Siblings," Irumaru chattered from his pool, "but the two smitten in love is a real mystery don't you think?"

"It is not actually; there are already two candidates that might fight over the Nara," Kuraun pointed out.

"And that would be?" Sakumo asked the snow-eyed girl.

"Wind Scythe and Boar Mountain," she replied.

"I see, well besides predicting my death, a love triangle, and traitors what else do you think?" Aishina's harsh humor cut through the ravine.

"The phoenix song...I have not heard it at all," Kasai murmured so one could barely hear him, "but the phoenix is Neji, your brother right?"

"He's the only known phoenix Kodaina," Aishina said flatly, "but can he sing?"

"...he's never tried," Hizashi spoke.

"I see, this keeps getting better and better," Aishina shook her head, "any guesses on the 'vengeful lord'?"

"Let's see, I got three," Akuri flapped his delicate wings, "Danzo, Pein, and Tobi Uchiha."

"All very likely, well on to other matters, what should we do? Should we ally ourselves with Konoha or take care of this matter ourselves?" Aishina asked the crowd.

"We should to anything but that!" A spirit cried, "What has the village done for us?"

"Shut up!" came the tart response from a deceased Leaf ANBU, "This concerens all of the ninja in this world; we would cross paths at some point!" A murmur of agrement and protests filled the ravine.

"Quiet!" Aishina shouted down the whole population, "We will work this out **_peacefully_** or we're no better than those quarrelsome elders!" The silence was tangible. Neji saw the defiance and authority his sister asserted on the whole population. He felt proud that she had at least, found a life in this strange place.

"Perhaps we will fight with them but not as allies," Hanaru proposed, Shikamaru was surprised. The little wolf seemed so cold towards any thoughts of Konoha. "This is a fight were we will need all the help we can get. We can train the fourteen warriors here and keep tabs on them; figure out the traitor and execute him or her and complete the cycle even if..." Hanaru gulped, choking down tears, "Even if Lady Aishina must die." Silence fell on the population again, stunned that youngest member of the ninken pack had actually made a compromise. Akira padded to the scared wolf.

"You're wise, little one," Akira wrapped her tail comfortingly around the trembling little wolf, "I support her plan until the next full moon. What do you say milady?" Aishina's face was unreadable like the moon, simply staring into empty space.

"Everyone wondered why I let you in the pack so young. They thought it was because you looked like your mother who I loved like my own. Now you're showing what you're really made of," Aishina's eye crinkled smiling, "I support the plan if everyone here will agree."

"Hear, hear!" Kagekumo called and the rest chorused with him. Hanaru's chest swelled with pride and happiness, she belonged here.

"We'll get to the plan in the morning for the rest of the night let's celebrate our survival of another month!" cheers erupted and the whole population was swung into a party mood.

"Let's go," Hizuren motioned the Konoha 11 with the Sand Siblings away, "You don't want to miss the festivities but I'll need to talk to some of you privately."

"Yeah, that's fine" Neji was still looking back at the crowd, searching for his sister, the one who had a death sentence without his song.

**_Author's Note: Chapter done! I know it's kind of sad and this is the longest time I haven't updated so I apologize :(. Anyways creativity's hit rock bottom so give me some ideas people! R&R! _**


	8. Partying and Remembering in Paradise

_**Comments: Whoa I think this is the longest time I haven't updated. Sorry about that folks. This chapter was getting to about 7,000 words so I split it into two chapters. The second one isn't quite finished yet so I ask for your continued patience.  
><strong>_

__**_Summary: Party time in a place called paradise. Cast includes the dead and talking animals. Aishina goes off on her own to try to remember why she's trying so hard to preserve Rakuen even though what's left of her family is in Konoha. Also the first peek on Sasuke, his attack on Rakuen, his offer, and Aishina's rejection. New ninken character has been added. Enjoy!  
><em>**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but the cast of Rakuen is my creation**_

Rakuen was a party house. Music blasted from the musicians. Drinks sprouted from fountains, changing flavor to whoever was nearby. Food platters were abundant over gold and silver tables, loaded to the brim with the finest food any of the Konoha 11 or the Sand Siblings had ever seen.

"Wow…" Ino said. 'Wow' summed up everything in Rakuen. Elegant marble pillars lined the temples, their colors matching however the moonlight bended; making it look like a rainbow after a huge rain storm. Statues of famous heroes from all eras adorned the grassy pavilions filled with exotic flowers even Ino with all of her work at the flower shop had never seen. The inhabitants were relaxed and happy. The ninken squad and the Rakuen Guards, so serious and severe with all their training under countless heirs, were reduced to puppies in this strange place. It had a magical feel to it, like there was a supernatural force behind all of it. The lake glistened as the shafts of moonlight turned it into a silver pool. The tress rustled, as if singing to the music. The ghosts were laughing and chatted. A few were familiar to the awe-struck group who looked on as the ghosts conversed.

"Oh it's the brats from Konoha; I thought coming here would give me a chance at peace and quiet," Chiyo grumbled.

"Oh but you still love them though," a brindle blonde woman teased lightly.

"Hmph," Chiyo huffed, "don't get cocky _jinchurik_i I can still fight damn well and you know it."

"Calm down Chiyo, tonight is supposed to be fun," Sakumo sighed.

"Hey Sakumo," Hayate entered the glade; "You still up for Hachi, Hachi?"

"After Chiyo stops radiating heat," Sakumo pointed to the elder, "She's making me nervous with all that chakra."

"You should be," Chiyo muttered.

"C'mon loosen up you lot," Obito complained, "I wanted to party tonight."

"You're always in a party mood though," a golden-haired man chided him. Naruto gaped. That man looked exactly like him with the exception of height and the whisker markings. The other man was Obito Uchiha; Kakashi had a picture of him in his apartment that Naruto had seen and remembered. This Obito looked older though, Kakashi's age with waist long raven hair tied similarly to Sakumo. His pale skin was flushed and darker than most Uchiha and his eyes were a friendly coal black. It was hard to believe Sasuke was relatives with this guy who was so…warm.

"Obito! Where are you?" a brown-haired woman ran into the glade with a child following her, "Don't run off like that! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry, sorry Rin," Obito said apoligetically, "Aishina-sama wanted me at the meeting ASAP so I couldn't warn you ahead of time though I swear I sent Chisuna to find you."

"Sorry boss," the tawny lynx bowed her head, "Kuraun needed me to reinforce the barriers but it took longer than expected."

"It's fine Chisuna. After Sasuke and the Akatsuki's attack it would have been a better idea to prevent another than warn Rin about a last-minute meeting," Chisuna perked up a bit and disappeared in a poof as Obito dismissed her.

"You've actually matured a bit Obito," Hayate teased earning a thump on the head from the Uchiha, "What do you mean by that?" Obito cast the infamous Uchiha glare but Hayate didn't flinch, "What I mean is that you didn't rant and make excuses like you normally do."

"Hmph," Obito huffed, "I am mature! I just keep a...playful heart for Iyasu! Yeah that's it!" the group of ghosts shook their heads. Even dying didn't change some of the ghosts and Obito was only one of many examples.

"Aishina isn't joning the festivities tonight," Asuma noted, "Where is she?"

"She was by the memory pool," the brindle blond woman said, "I think she's trying to remember something important after that meeting."

"It's probably the attack Sasuke planned on us," Shikanji said, "Aishina knows she must remember why she's trying so hard to live in this world and the outside world. It's not easy for any heir much less one as young as Aishina."

"What do you expect?" Rin shook her head, "Aishina is only fifteen; no one expects anyone to make the decisions she does at this age."

"But she does and does so admirably," Shikanji countered, "All leaders have their doubts; she just needs to wash it away. She was never one for big parties anyways. She'll be fine."

"She better be," Sakumo grumbled. Hayate put his hand on his shoulder, "Of course she will; with a overprotective grandfather like you how could she not?"

"HAYATE!" Sakumo shouted at the swordsman who sheepishly dissipated into mist to save himself from getting mauled from his comment.

"Oh the joys of male bonding," Hanaru rolled her eyes and sighed, "This is why I'm glad I was born a girl."

* * *

><p>Aishina sat by the pool, emerald blue and shimmering with energy and good memories. Purple-blue flowers resembling a dark sunset bloomed all around the queen as their petals glowed; becoming transparent and one of them revealed one of Aishina's memories when she placed her finger on it. <em>These are time flowers Aishina. 'What are time flowers Akira?' They're special flowers that record important things like births and marriges- 'and intel on enemies?' 'Very good Aishina; yes we use them for that too.' 'How come I've never seen them before though; there's so many!' 'Only Kodaina's know these flowers exist anymore Aishina. They were overused and went extinct but like all extinct species; they are allowed to grow here in abundance like they did in their previous life' 'Couldn't they become something else though?' 'They could but the thing you'll learn about the animals and flowers here Aishina is that all of them are content being what they are. Time flowers in particular are proud of the service they render to the world. Their loyalty to their existence is why they are the sacred flowers of the Kodaina clan. Some day you'll learn to be like a time flower; just like a Kodaina's strive to be.' 'You think so? It seems awfully hard...' 'I know you can' 'Really?' 'Really' 'Wow thanks so much Akira your the best!' <em>

Aishina sighed happily at the memory. She missed the days where she was just another little girl who wanted to be just like her parents and her idol, back then, Akira. But those days were long gone now. She had surpassed Akira and all the other leaders of Rakuen. Never before had she felt so alone. True she had solaces but even those couldn't stop her heart from aching in more ways than she could count.

"Mom?" another wolf walked over to Aishina and put his head on her lap and looked up, "What's wrong mom?"

"Mommy needs to think for a while Itachi," Aishina nearly choked on the name as she looked at Hanaru's twin brother. The one her lover had bottle fed and named him after himself. Itachi the wolf. Itachi of the Sharingan. Sometimes, Aishina found herself forgetting that her lover was no longer around to raise the two wolves they adopted.

"What do you need to think about mom?" the wolf nuzzled his 'mom' affectionately, "You can tell me."

"I need to think about why I'm working so hard so do all of this," Itachi nodded understanding, "It seems really hard but I know you can do it mom!" Aishina smiled at her adopted son's faith though he was a wolf, "Thanks honey now go find Hanaru and have fun ok? Mommy will play with you later."

"Ok mom!" the black wolf speed away to find his sister. Aishina let out a chortle at his antics but turned back to the pool. _I need to remember the day I nearly lost those two. I need to remember the day Sasuke decided to kill me.  
><em>Aishina took one deep breath and let the pool's energy sweep her away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback:<em>**

"Sasuke…" Aishina's eyes began to tear a bit, "Why, why are you here? Why are you attacking us?" Aishina cradled Itachi as if he were still a puppy. The wolf, once so playful, was limp and his coal black fur was scorched.

"You, you could have stopped him!" Sasuke screamed, "You were his lover; the only one he would listen to! Why didn't you stop him from dying! Why! If you were going to be my sister like you promised; why didn't you do this for me?"

"Maybe it was because I loved him too much," Aishina's said solemnly after a minute or so of comtemplation, "You know the truth about the massacre now. You know he threw his whole life away so that you could redeem the Uchiha clan. You must know he loved you; even more than he loved me. I accepted that. If you would save Konoha like your brother wanted; there's still a chance his dream can be carried out. I didn't stop him because I loved him too much; too much to contradict his plan for peace. I could have sealed his eyes so you couldn't take them; I could have stopped him I know I could...but I didn't because he didn't want me to. I loved him enough, to let you have those eyes; to let you play your role in the prophecy."

"Lies!" Sasuke screeched, "Itachi wanted me to avenge our clan; for what Konoha made us suffer! You have no right to tell me that I must save that wretched place that made your life a hell! Why do you go to such lengths to keep that place safe? Is it because of the stupid promise your mother made you make as she died? Is it because your brother is there? Is it because of your so called prophecy? Is it because Itachi was loyal to that village? Why Aishina! You of all people should want that place in smithereens!"

"You should know better Sasuke," Aishina glared at him, turning her eyes to match his Mangekyo Sharingan with the exception of the black pattern which for Aishina, was twelve tomes circling the pupil combined with Kakashi's pattern, "You should Konoha, I consider, my home. I could never spill the blood of the Leaf ninja with these hands again. Not after meeting Itachi, Iruka, everyone. I know now that not all of them are bad and that many are kind. There are so many innocent lives in that village that I watch every day; I could never bring myself to hurt. It is your home too; whether you're an S-rank criminal or not. It's your birth place. You were born there and you will die there. I foresee that much. Are you willing to kill so many people for a cause only two of them know about? Kill the elders if revenge is what you want; they were the ones who ordered it but spare the lives of the young children; the ignorant who do not know. Even Naruto himself doesn't know. How do you expect to avenge an affair only two people know the truth about?"

"Even if that is true," Sasuke hissed, "You have no right to be flashing those eyes at me; they even look like your despicable uncle's Mangekyo. Those are the Uchiha clan eyes not the Kodaina's."

"Ah but I recall telling you that the Sage of Six Paths was a Kodaina; we should be able to have the same abilities as our descendants no?" Sasuke spat at Aishina's smarting words, "Don't get cocky wolf queen; you've already lost six lives. You've failed to change my mind. One more word and I'll take another life from you." Aishina's eyes grew sad. She hoped that Sasuke would just give up. _Well he is an Uchiha and they never give up on anything. All of them are as hard-headed as the rock in the mountains here._ Still Aishina really did wish she could have had Sasuke for an in-law if he wasn't so hung up on revenge. She mangaed a few words as a plethora of emotions swirled as she saw Sasuke as a pleasant child grow into the killing machine before her. _Father's warning me I can't be soft but it's so damnably hard!_

"Is that so…," genuine regret clawed at Aishina but she took a deep breath and asked another question, "is it because without revenge you would have no reason to live?" Aishina's inner beast growled causing her eyes to flare as they grew bolder but Aishina maintained her control. Aishina continued, "Is your life nothing once the flame inside of you blown out? I thought like that once. I thought I'd hate Konoha forever but I found away to forgive them. Your brother helped me do that; he tried to do that same for you."

"Don't talk like you know him!" Sasuke screamed, "You don't know anything about him! He's my brother, my hero-

"My lover," Aishina cut him off, "He was my lover. I know him as well as you do Sasuke. He was selfless, always selfless. He did if for the good of Konoha. But he had to flee because he spared you, because you loved him so much. I know I was probably just a way to forget about you, just for a little while. I don't care. I wanted him to be happy. I wanted to see him simile. You have people in your life who wanted you to do that to? My question to you is this: Why didn't you let them?"

"Why didn't I let them," Sasuke let out a maniacal laugh, "Why didn't I let them? What a stupid question from someone as sappy as you."

"So answer the question from sappy-old-me," Aishina said blandly, "It's not like I'm going to kill you for getting the wrong answer."

"Wrong answer! Ha what a joke wolf queen. You obviously want me to say that I still care for those bastards laughing at the expense of Itachi's life! You even had the nerve to name one of your precious dogs after him!" Aishina's eye twitched as Sasuke's moodiness began to tick her off (A/N: No seriously. Haven't you noticed Sasuke can go from ferocious clan avenging mood to a crying baby in the space of like 30 seconds? Honestly this is why he is my least favorite character no offense Sasuke fans), "Itachi named Itachi (that just sounds weird but oh well; I didn't have another idea for the new wolf's name) for starters; secondly I think there is no right answer for this question."

"Fine then if interrogation is what you want, then I'll let you have it," Sasuke had calmed down a bit (it's a miracle!), "Konoha doesn't deserve to exist after what they did to my clan and yours. Even if I have bonds there I must sever them to get stronger and stronger! I must destroy Konoha with my own hands for what they made my life into and so I can get stronger! (repetitive no?) I want my brother back and with Konoha's destruction; both of us will be free! Unstoppable! We could rule the world! And you could help us; join me and avenge all of the pain we suffered. You have Ookami, the twelve tails, the mother of the ten tails, the grandmother of the rest of the tailed beasts. You would be a valuable asset. Don't you want to kill the people who made your lover suffer? Who made you suffer! Who separated you from you brother!" _Brother._ The word rang in Aishina's head. _He's right. I want my brother back. Neji. I want you back. If I go to Konoha…NO I can't do that. I can't fall for this I can't, I can't, I can't. _Aishina thought briefly about Tsunade. She never met the Hokage but if she could stand losing her lover and brother; Aishina could get over this. She had to. But it was so, so difficult.

"Mom?" Hanaru walked into the clearing, oblivious to the fight, "Why are you bleeding mom and where is Itachi?"

"Hanaru run away!" Aishina shrieked. The wolf backed up a few steps but growled, "You saved my life once by saying that; don't do it again!"

"This isn't a time for heroics!" Aishina snapped, "Run and live for kami's sake! That's an order!"

"I don't care!" Hanaru said defiantly, "I don't care if I die I just want to keep you safe mom!"

"Are you sure about that?" Sasuke had used the distraction to get behind Hanaru; sword at her neck, "Are you ready to die for you 'mom'?" No answer.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Sasuke's sword charged with electricity and blasted the poor pup into a marble pillar. Hanaru only saw black as she passed out.

"HANARU!" Aishina growled and turned on the Uchiha, "Is that how you expect to win me over? By hurting the two wolves I raised with Itachi; the ones that were practically my own children?" Sasuke laughed evilly, "Oh to see you like this! Priceless! The wolf queen's two children are mutts! Hilarious! Who knew it was so easy to get you all desperate? Come with me Aishina. Become a queen; I'll even take you as my own wife. Come with me a rule the world!"

"I already rule this world," Aishina hissed, "I rule Rakuen; I need no other world to rule."

"Ah but does this so called paradise give you what you want? Does it give you your brother even though you're the queen? Does it give you your beloved parents back?" Sasuke glowered, "It doesn't not! What kind of queen rules when she can't even fill her own desires!" The hay on the camel's back snapped (I have noting against camel's this is just an old saying I use a lot). Aishina half lost control of Ookami who was throwing a hissy fit at the Uchiha followed by a wave of insults and something about how love was the best and worst thing because it had a powerful affect on everything (no really!)

"How selfish of you," Aishina responded, eyes still swirling with the Mangekyo but it was colder as Ookami took over half of her body. She let her; this was a battle the two would need to fight together, "All rulers have limits. Even the Five Kage's cannot do much more than oversee the land. If they start a war they know they're sending some people they care for to their grave. A ruler's job is to minimize the casualties and repair the people who are broken by it. I can't guarantee anyone in this world that I can keep them safe. All I can promise is that I'll do my best. A ruler must be selfless because the people rely on him or her to make the right choices and to protect them! Not to send them into war! I don't care if I lose Neji and Kakashi to Konoha! The animals here need me and I **_will_** serve them until my last breath!" _Till my last breath._ Aishina pulled out of the memory. _Yes that's right. _Aishina nodded to herself. _I promised I'd fight for Rakuen until my last breath. Till my last breath._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: The second part will be out shortly and sorry for the long wait. I've been drafting my other ideas on top of homework so yeah. R&R! _**


	9. Slaps of Reality, Battle and Fun

_**Comments: First and foremost I apologize profusely for the extremely long wait. I've had a series of unfortunate events with my internet connection, computer bugs and the like. But the new chapter is here! It's a little longer than usual but I tried not to put in a cliff hanger so it kinda elongated. Anyways onto the summary!**_

_**Summary: Neji for once is having fun in his half-sister's realm. Shikamaru however gets an unpleasant reality check from Akira and a visit to hell. To worsen matters, Sasuke and an army of White Zetsu has decided to break into Rakuen for the third time. Calling on her five best summons, Senjutsu, and her Bijuu Aishina manages to save her home again but her previous decisions may need some revising. **_

_**Disclaimer: As I've said before, I do not own Naruto (glares at copyright sign)**_

_**Warning: Language (read: Sasuke, Ookami and my OC dolphin summon Irumaru)  
><strong>_

_**All three: Hey!  
><strong>_

_**Me: =_= shut up or I'll kill you in the story!**_

* * *

><p>For once in thirteen years, Neji Hyūga, child prodigy and former egotistical prick was having fun.<p>

"You can't catch me!" Ikiru shouted over his shoulder.

"Oh? We'll see about that," Neji lunged at the silver pup before he sprang into the river.

"Got you," Neji held the squirming puppy firmly though both were wet now having fallen into the river. Pouting after acknowledging his capture, Ikiru slid off of Neji's lap.

"You're good!" he wagged his tail appreciatively, "But I bet you can't beat me in a swimming race!" Neji gave the pup a sly look.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah!" Ikiru smirked and started swimming. Laughing, Neji took after him, not minding in the least that his clothes were going to be drenched.

* * *

><p>"So what did you want to talk about Akira," Shikamaru drawled. Akira gave him a piercing look.<p>

"I wanted to talk to you about something you ought to know," she replied icily, "I was hoping that Nara brain of yours would understand it." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the request but nodded to show that he was listening. Akira let out a long sigh and spoke,

"Sasuke broke into this place once." Shikamaru looked at the wolf with mild surprise. He had seen how tough Akira and her squad were. Then again, this was Sasuke. He had done things normal ninja never would have dreamed of doing.

"I'm no diviner wolf but I can't help feeling that with you here, he will attack," Shikamaru looked confused.

"In 'you' you mean the Konoha 11 or just me?"

"Both if you think about it," Akira replied, "Without you, at least one of your teams will be disabled. The rest also rely on you for battle strategies. The Konoha 11 can take Sasuke down but not if you die. You're a target for sure Shikamaru Nara."

"You would be safe in here," Akira looked thoughtful, "Our defenses are high but should he break in I want to know-"

"Can you make the right choices?" Akira pierced him again with those gray eyes. Shikamaru thought about it. He might have not saved Sasuke or his sensei. He hoped he would have been able to come up with a better plan at the time. But he still killed Hidan in the end didn't he?

"I promise my best," he found himself saying.

"And in the end, will you think it will work?" Akira asked. Again Shikamaru started to think. The vast majority of his missions were a success but the few failures he did have cost him perhaps more than his successes. Could he really outsmart Sasuke? The Uchiha was one of the few who could rival his intellect but Sasuke, according to the data he knew, had grow crazier and more berserk. It would depend on the situation Shikamaru decided. After all, you could never tell how you would react completely unless you were in that situation.

"Only time can tell," he told the wolf. She grinned.

"I had a feeling you'd say that," she told him, "It's what your father said to Jiraiya when he still tried to bring Orochimaru back. The story really it the same as the new Team 7; Orochimaru abandoning the village for power, Jiraiya trying to save him and bring him back while being in love with Tsunade and a pervert while Tsunade beat up Jiraiya but still cared." Shikamaru was surprised at the lack of honorifics and casualness of Akira's tone.

"I'm much older than they are Nara," Akira chuckled, "I don't need to use honorifics with anyone anymore; except for Lady Aishina and her family of course." The fact that the wolf could read minds still unnerved Shikamaru. _Just another troublesome thing to get used to in this place _he supposed.

"You know, this place really isn't that strange," Akira said, "It's a reward of sorts for the good souls who died heroically or did something special to change someone or something. The people who just live get cast into oblivion, an eternal sleep. It's not bad considering the alternative which would be hell…" Akira shuddered.

"Is hell really that terrible?" Shikamaru asked. He had sent people into the afterlife but he didn't know whether they went to hell or not. Some deserved in his opinion but what was it really like?

"Hell is based off of the guardian or gate keeper of this world, Rakuen," Akira flicked her tail uneasily, "Rakuen is made of all of Lady Aishina's good thoughts, memories and the like. Hell however is all of her dark thoughts, the things she'd rather forget and the things she hates. Which includes seafood by the way." Shikamaru stared at her as if she suddenly turned green.

"Sorry random bit of information," Akira said sheepishly but then returned to a thinking position (can wolves do that? For the sake of the story they can), "Would you like to see hell?" Shikamaru was taken aback for a bit, but chose to nod. Akira breathed in for a bit and her gray eyes turned into that bizarre silver that matched Aishina's right eye. Suddenly Shikamaru was teleported into the most mind scarring place of his life.

Hell was an incarnation of the worst of human emotions. Boiling lava pits. Chains. Screams. Tortures of all kinds. Craggy rocks jutting out of the cliffs. It was horrible and grotesque to the point where one could simply not express the horror of such a place's existence. The worst part of it was the feel of it. Despair clung to the air and nearly suffocated Shikamaru. Hatred ran into the depths of his soul, pulling out the worst of his memories and thoughts. When Akira brought him back to reality, he could not speak. _Aishina _he thought, _your hell is so…_

* * *

><p>Kiba sense something was amiss first. Perhaps it was polished instinct from working with ninken all day that he alerted him something was wrong. This was confirmed when Tsuki suddenly stiffened then howled. The party goers quickly scattered, the wolves putting on armor hidden unseen in the brush.<p>

"Is there something wrong?" he asked one of the guards.

"Someone's trying to break in," the guard replied tersely, "Come on; we need to make sure they don't destroy this place."

"Who would do that?" Kiba asked. This place was so lovely; even the worst criminals, he thought, would spare this place of all places. The place for the dead.

"Do you know anyone named Sasuke Uchiha?" the guard asked. Kiba's blood ran cold.

"He's the one who would attack this place." The guard took off to his post leaving Kiba thinking, _have you really stooped so low Sasuke?_

* * *

><p>"Quickly," Aishina hissed at the deer herd, "Hide the fawns and take your posts!"<p>

"Yes milady," they chorused.

"Kasai use that pyromaniac head of yours to start setting traps and blowing that Uchiha to smithereens!" Clearly, Aishina was **not** in one of her better moods with her could-have-been brother.

"Yes milady!" then again…Kasai _**always**_ blew _**everything**_ to smithereens. The phoenix looked a little too overeager at his task.

_Damn you Sasuke, you bloodthirsty, blind idiot, rampaging hawk, bastard…_Aishina seethed as she observed his progress through her territory. To her dismay and disgust he just had to bring an army of White Zetsu with him.

_Aishina, let's battle,_ Ookami growled within the depths of her soul, _let's send that insolent brat to hell. _

_Yes, I agree,_ Aishina replied and let Ookami seep her chakra into her own. Her cloak reached twelve tails just as Sasuke reached her throne.

"_Sasuke Uchiha,"_ both Aishina and Ookami's voice's spoke, _"Prepare yourself for your demise." _With that, they leaped off of the throne and clashed jinchuriki vs. Sharingan.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke is here?" Sakura asked as a familiar shiver ran down her back. She still loved the Uchiha dearly despite his actions. She wanted to see him, show her love to him so that he might come back to Konoha as her lover…<p>

"That bastard," she heard Irumaru chatter angrily, "This makes three times he's tried to break in? Has anyone taught that child manners? In my day-"

"And we're all aware you're the oldest here Irumaru," Shikanji replied, "The 'bastard' in question however, must be taught a lesson he won't forget."

"Indeed," Rakuen intoned, "He has threatened us and the world outside one too many times. Once out of Itachi's death is understandable. Another two times is unreasonable. He's a wasp that stings annoyingly without reason."

"Agreed," Akuri fluttered his wings uneasily, "We have protected this place for hundreds of generations and yet the only attacks has been from Uchiha or Senju our own descendents. This does not bode well for us."

"Whatever the case we must protect this Paradise," Shikanji pawed the ground, "Akuri, send some of your best messenger butterflies to alert the cats and owls. I know they're a neutral group but this concerns them as well. The rest of us have to hold down the fort."

"Yes," Akuri nodded his tiny head, "I shall go now."

"All of us should," Irumaru muttered, "Damn Uchiha is battling Lady Aishina now."

"She'll be fine," Rakuen said, "Ookami detests the Uchiha so most likely, she is being cooperative right now."

"A little too cooperative," Shikanji muttered, "At any rate I've been summoned." And with a poof of smoke, Shikanji was teleported to wherever Aishina was battling Sasuke.

"That's our exit cue," and with that, all four animals had disappeared from their discussion.

"Looks like Sasuke isn't popular here," Kankuro said sarcastically.

"You can't exactly blame them," Temari pointed out, "If Sasuke attacked our village three times, we wouldn't like him at all."

"True," Gaara looked thoughtful, "Should we help them out?"

"No," Hiruzen floated behind them, "But you can watch." The group exchanged glances.

"Sure…" Naruto said.

"Hang on," Neji looked around, "Where is Shikamaru?"

"Akira already took him to the battleground," Hiruzen ushered the group, "Now hurry!"

* * *

><p>"Give in," AishinaOokami snapped at the Uchiha, "Your Mangekyo is useless against my eyes."

"You shouldn't underestimate me!" Sasuke glared at the queen with pure hatred.

"Amaterasu!" the black flames stretched and writhed towards the glowing silver figure.

"Hmph, Itachi's was better," Ookami muttered out of the right side of Aishina's mouth.

"Shush, you'll only provoke him," the real Aishina grumbled from the left.

"Fine, fine, just dodge it," Ookami consoled her jinchuriki (who was still in charge).

"Hai," Aishina quickly dissolved into wind and then reformed some distance away.

"Sage training pays well," she said to no one in particular but Ookami nodded (in her mind's eye).

"Sage training was worth surviving off of bugs on Mount Myoboku," both gagged at the thought of eating more bugs.

"Never again," they said to each other simultaneously.

"Don't ignore me!" Sasuke hissed and sent more of Amaterasu's flames at them.

"As Nara's would say, this is a drag," Aishina groaned as she pulled out of one of her hunting knives. Twirling it so fast it was a silver blur, Aishina generated enough lighting energy to blast the black flames away without losing her hand. The four-foot knife was intact albeit a little dented. Well it was nothing the armory couldn't fix.

"Impossible," Sasuke spluttered, "No one can deflect Amaterasu's flames."

"Most can't," Aishina agreed, "But if they have a higher chakra level it's not too bad." Sasuke let out a feral growl and lunged.

"Susanoo!" the skeleton warrior formed and turned into a fully-fledged samurai.

"Aw shit, I hate this jutsu," Ookami whined.

"Shut up and help me break it!" Aishina scolded.

"Yes master, whatever you say," came the sarcastic response but Ookami pulled out the fourth, fifth and sixth tail to counter the samurai's sword and then used the ninth and tenth to send fireballs, black and red into the armor. Aishina shot out the first tail through one of the holes made by the fireballs and poured some more Sage chakra into the tail. It managed to wrap around Sasuke. Once it reached his neck she clenched the sand covered tail tightly and sent the second tail in to paralyze the Uchiha.

"Damn it," she heard him swore before he passed out. Not one to lose an opportunity, she summoned Shikanji quickly.

"Milady," he said.

"Seal him," she ordered.

"Hai," his antlers glowed and then a large box with countless chains and locks appeared.

"Irumaru, Rakuen, Akuri, Kasai," she said as she summoned them.

"Yes milady!" they only needed to see the box to know what Aishina was planning.

"Ookami I'm going to have to split from you for a bit," Aishina gritted her teeth and separated from her Bijuu. It was excruciating but she bore it. Ookami took on her human form, a fine woman with silver hair, emerald eyes, and an absolutely murderous look at the Uchiha.

"Twelve Chains of Divine Light: Seal of the Cursed Hawk and the Victorious Sun!" All six figures shot out two chains of blindingly bright light that tied Sasuke up faster than Naruto could eat a bowl of ramen.

"Fuck you wolf queen!" Sasuke howled as the chains burned into his skin, "I will have my revenge on Konoha! You can't stop me! As we speak your home is being destroyed! Death to Rakuen!" He let out one more howl before his essence was sucked into the box.

* * *

><p>Aishina was exhausted. Senjutsu always was taxing and even separating from Ookami for less than a minute had tired her out. She didn't have any injuries but boy, she was chakra depleted. Staggering to her feet she looked at her home.<p>

White Zetsu had invaded with an army too large for Aishina to bother counting. She was blown and she knew it. All of the guards, the various animal clans were battling their hardest but that's not what worried Aishina.

It was the destruction. The forests were burning from Amaterasu. There was a giant hole where she had sealed Sasuke. And after all of Kasai's traps and the battle, would she be strong enough to repair everything.

"Get me a medic," she told Shikanji and as an afterthought,

"And tell guests that their training starts tomorrow."

"Yes milady," Shikanji bowed.

"I just might join Konoha after all," she muttered to herself but one person in particular, managed to catch that thought.

_**A/N: Whew. It's done. I never thought I'd be able to retype this after my series of unfortunate events for the past…I lost track. Anyways, I hope it was worth the wait! **_


	10. A Funny, Groggy Morning

_**Comments: Urgh, writer's block. Sorry for such a long break but I've been drafting ideas for so long I haven't found much inspiration in continuing this story. Anyways, I hope this was worth the wait (writing this certainly amused me) **_

_**Summary: Basically, the Konoha 11 and Sand Siblings are to be trained by the inhabitants of Konoha Manor. Who will be their teachers? Lots of comedy (or an attempt at such) and a training scene between Aishina and Tenten.  
><strong>_

Groggily, the Konoha 11 woke up, squinting at the light from the windows.

"Its dawn," Kiba grumbled, "I'm going back to sleep."

"How'd we even get here?" Sakura asked blearily.

"I have a memory of the ninken knocking us out," Shikamaru grumbled, "They must have dragged us off into some safe bedroom instead of letting us watch the fight."

"Exactly," Kasai was perched on the window sill, "You weren't supposed to see Lady Aishina in action. Hiruzen got a huge scolding for that one but he'll be forgiven."

"Hang on…" Naruto steadied himself, "Aishina sealed Sasuke right?"

"Yes?" Kasai phrased his reply as a question.

"So he can't get out."

"Unless Aishina lets him out."

"She won't do that."

"Obviously not, unless the council decides to kill him."

"Can he talk?"

"Can he talk; OF COURSE HE CAN OTHERWISE I WOULDN'T BE DEALING WITH HIS SWEARING AT ONE IN THE MORNING!" Kasai ranted, his wings fluffing up until it filled the window and the windowsill began to smoke.

"Well…someone is not very fond of Sasuke," Kasai sighed at Kankuro's comment, returning to normal size, "No one in the Kodaina Manor likes him. Not even Aishina and whether you believe it or not, getting Aishina to hate you is quite the feat."

"I find that hard to believe," Shino commented, "She seems very-"

"Emotional?" Kasai finished, "You could say that but most of Rakuen finds it much nicer than the time when she was a cold robotic being. You should thank Itachi and Pakana for that."

"Who's Pakana?" Neji asked.

"She was…" Kasai hesitated slightly, "Hanaru and Itachi's mother. She was the only one Aishina really cared for after her mother died aside from Akira obviously. It was thanks to her that she managed to open up to the rest of the pack and Itachi right before she got killed."

"I got a feeling I'm going to regret this but how did she die?" Shikamaru asked.

"There was a big fight, Aishina was going to meet up with some of the other jinchuriki but the Akatsuki got there first, killed off the other jinchuriki and nearly killed Aishina too until Pakana shielded her with her own body. The Akatsuki got angry at that so they cursed her. It's one of the few things that can kill a summon." Kasai shuddered, "That curse in particular…it still gives everyone around here nightmares. I wasn't even there but I've seen that curse before; that's how my old mentor got killed. It's terrible, hardly anything has survived it. Even with three hundred generations worth of medical knowledge, Aishina couldn't save Pakana. You don't want to see that memory."

"Curse? Such a thing exists?" Ino looked incredulous.

"You'd be surprised," Kasai murmured softly, "There's a good number of curses. They're often sealed away or hidden in places difficult to reach but they exist and the Akatsuki happen to get their hands on one."

"Why use it on a ninken? Wouldn't it be more effective against the Toad King or something," Naruto questioned.

"It would appear that way but the Akatsuki knew Pakana was Aishina's few links to sanity. They wanted to destroy that. What they didn't count on was Itachi falling in love with Aishina and even they didn't know that until Itachi was dead." Kasai sighed, "Love. A power I'll never understand. All this time I lived I've never really felt it and you lot probably haven't either. When the time comes though, you'll know." Kasai lifted his wings to loft off, "Before I forget, Tsuki will fetch you guys for your training in the next hour or so. There are clothes in the dresser and a shower about two doors down. See you later." In a flash of red, the phoenix was gone.

"I can't believe he said that in one breath," Kiba said.

"You just got told about curses and death and that's all you got to say Kiba?" Shunpo looked amused and angry at the same time, "I'm not sure if I should laugh or maul you."

"I'd prefer the laugh," Shunpo really did laugh at that one.

"I think I'm going to enjoy training you lot." Shunpo said before she left.

"So…" Aishina was looking at Akira with a mixture of incredulity, amusement and surprise, "You knocked them out, dragged them off to a random guest room, told Kasai to talk to them at the crack of dawn and gave them an hour to get ready."

"In a nutshell," Akira nodded as if Aishina had given a normal report.

"I'm not sure if I should question your methods or congratulate you for starting my day weird for the…I've-stopped-counting time," Aishina deadpanned.

"It was better than that time with Kagekumo and the ice cream."

"WILL YOU EVER LET ME LIVE THAT DOWN!" Kagekumo cried off somewhere to the right.

"NEVER!" His sister called back, predictably off to the left.

"KAZE SHUT UP!"

"IT'S KAZEMIDORI TO YOU!"

"Will you two shut it, after guarding Sasuke for the past hour I need to get away from noise," Tsuki walked into the room to an amused Aishina and Akira.

"No one seems to like guarding the Uchiha," Akira looked at Tsuki's 'oh-no-you-think?!' expression with mirth.

"He had created a new definition of hating Uchiha's," Irumaru muttered, "He curses more than me."

"And we know that it a feat in itself," Irumaru rolled his eyes at Shikanji, "Shut it." The dolphin snapped. He was hovering in a water bubble, a technique Aishina had learned from Utakata when he…when he _**used**_ to stop by the Kodaina Manor.

"Well since everyone is having such a good morning," Aishina's eyes twitched in amusement to the exasperated looks her summons gave her, "I'll be meeting you in the dining hall. Fetch our guests while you're at it."

"They better not be loud," Tsuki muttered darkly as she left only to hear Aishina chuckling and musing out loud to Akira how funny this morning was for her. _I'm not sure if I should be pissed or glad Lady Aishina is in such a good mood. _It was quite the paradoxical morning.

'Breakfast' was more like a 'banquet' in the opinion of the Konoha 11 although they had no idea that Aishina had been growing, hunting and harvesting in the woods since she was four. Simple bow and arrows killed wild game; Aishina never failed to thank the dead animal for its life. It was the 'proper way' as Akira had put it.

"Eat up," Aishina smirked slightly at their surprised faces, "What? Just because I live in the middle of nowhere doesn't mean I go hungry. In fact," Aishina looked over to Shikanji, "How much surplus do we have?"

"Two warehouses, not counting all the fruits and grains you could get from Rakuen if you wanted milady."

"I'd like to leave those there, it'll do all the spirits some good to get some exercise climbing trees and harvesting the grain," Aishina turned back to the face of one slightly pissed Hayate, "Oh Hayate just in time."

"That's why you never harvested Rakuen; I thought you were just being lazy," Aishina glared, "I might like to lounge around but I'm not that bad."

"You stayed in the same position for 108 hours."

"I was in a coma!"

"Sure, everyone tries to eat their sheets when they're in a coma."

"HAYATE!"

"Payback is sweet," Hayate flashed a Gai-smile and everyone groaned.

"Really Hayate, really?"

"That was for the red ant trap!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that was Kasai's breakfast?"

"Since when did Kasai eat ants!"

"Actually, they're quite tasty when they're roasted, especially the red ones, extra spicy."

"You're a weird animal Kasai."

"Why thank you for noticing."

"Can we actually get to the briefing?"

"Fine Akira," Aishina sighed as she motioned for silence. Obediently, the summons closed their mouths.

"Each of you will be assigned a teacher. The said teacher can chose to train a different student for a day or change teachers if they believe the other is better qualified to teach you. I'm pairing you all up just by what I think will be best. Of course, there might be mistakes but I get the final say here. This is my turf and as much as I care for you all," Aishina's eyes rested on Neji, "I still have to exercise my control to keep some of the _**unrulier**_ spirits and summons in check."

"Unruly spirits?" Aishina sighed at Gaara's inquiry, "Yes, unruly spirits. The ones in Rakuen are generally loyal but there are those who don't like my mother and since I look and act fairly similarly, I constantly have to keep them in check. Even my own personal summons doesn't like Aisha much." Aishina gave Irumaru and Shikanji a significant look before continuing, "It shouldn't concern you though; train and become strong. From what I got from Hiruzen, you know about the prophecy so you should know that you'll need to get stronger." Some of the Konoha 11 opened their mouths to speak but Aishina shot them a look that made them close their mouths promptly.

"At any rate," Aishina gave all of guests a contemplative look, "I'll assign each of you a sensei:

Naruto, I'm assigning you Shikanji, I know you won't like it Shikanji but you're probably one of the few who won't kill him or something

Sakura, you're with Hanaru, she's one of the best healers around here, better than Katsuyu I'd argue

Kiba, I'm assigning Akira to you, she knows her stuff when it comes to training ninken and ninken-using ninja

Chouji, you're with Tsubasa since he has the same wings you're capable of summoning and he's been working with your clan almost since birth

Shikamaru, you're with Irumaru, he's got a lot of knowledge and tricks to stuff into that head of yours

Tenten, you'll be with me since none of the summons can use any other weapon except a kunai.

Temari you're with Shunpo, Shunpo's an expert at the wind style and has been around long enough to give you tips about other things and no I'm not going to say what.

Gaara, I'm going to assign you Akuri, he knows how to heal better than anyone or anything I know of and his leadership and skills are nothing to be ashamed of.

Kankuro, you'll be with…*sigh* can someone fetch Chiyo? No one here's a good puppeteer; no offense, but puppet use is almost nonexistent around here. Chiyo's one of the few and you know she's good so that'll work hopefully. She's probably by the fishing hole and is probably going to kill me for interrupting her. Oh well.

Ino, you're with Kagekumo, he ought to bring up all of your skills in general and that's pretty much all you'll need.

Hinata, you'll be with Kazemidori, knowing her she'll pound someone self-esteem into you and if she doesn't _**I will**_.

Shino, you'll be with Kasai, his colored personality ought to help yours and whether you'll believe or not but next to Akuri, he knows the most about insects around here. Most likely it's because that's what he eats but that's not too important.

Neji, Rakuen will train you since he knows what to do with ninja with special abilities and the Hyūga's techniques is one of them.

Lee, I'll let Kuraun take care of your training, she's very capable and I think she knows when to cool off others."

"Aishina was that last comment on my element necessary," Aishina smiled at Kuraun, "It does account for your _chilly_ personality though." Kuraun rolled her eyes, "Aishina your jokes are lame."

"So are yours."

"We're part of the same being, we have similar personalities."

"What what?" Naruto asked, "You are-"

"Don't mind that," Aishina said quickly, "Come Tenten and the rest of you…scram!"

_To Tenten and Aishina: _

"This is a nice dojo," Tenten commented. The dojo in question was in fact beyond nice; it had large mirrors so the occupant could see and correct moves, equipment that put the dojo Tenten used back in Konoha to shame and shelves upon shelves worth of information.

"All the stuff in here was made at least a hundred years ago," Aishina was dragging out mats from a closet, "My great-great-great grandfather made it with his own hands and tools…I was the one who restored it all and modernized it since no one else wanted to."

"Why not?"

"It wasn't important to them, they had other places to train," Aishina replied, "But training in here is special to me; doesn't this place remind you of someone?" Tenten considered this as she surveyed the room. The blue walls painted with a white pattern of birds…the taijutsu equipment she had only seen in one place…

"It reminds me of the Hyūga's." Aishina's eyes curved happily but persisted, "Anyone more precise." Tenten's eyes rested on the birds. _They're cranes…what does that have to do with anyone I know? _A vague memory wriggled into her mind, _Oh… _

"They remind you of Hizashi?" Aishina smiled broadly, "You remembered? Good, good, looks like having you as an in-law wont' be bad." Tenten gaped, "What?"

"Not yet?" Aishina looked thoroughly amused, "Oh well, so much for predicting the future with you two."

"Aishina…you wouldn't happen to be talking about Neji and I."

"Sorry but yes I am."

"…"

"Let's get onto training," Aishina offered.

"Sure…" Tenten said uneasily _was I that obvious? _

"Yes you were." Tenten smacked herself mentally before she drew out a kunai to stab her new teacher.


	11. Training in Rakuen: Part 1

_**Comments: Writer's block over yeah! I've enclosed three other training sessions though readers, I don't want to bore all of you with these, because if I type the rest, it'll take another chapter or two so...welcome to the mini series Training in Rakuen! I've tried to cut the humor down a bit and get serious so expect some drama. That is all. BTW for those of you also reading my other multi-chapter fic Jinchuriki, the prologue has been edited to deal with the adjusted story line. Thank you for dealing with my babbling. To the Summary! **_

_**Summary: Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata and ready to start with their new sensei's and find there's more behind the mentioned sensei's than meets the eye. **_

Naruto and Shikanji:

"Let us meditate over there," Shikanji nodded to a pair of flat rocks on one of the many lakes inside of Rakuen.

"Ok Shikanji-sensei," Shikanji let a low chuckle at the title, "Sensei? Haven't been called that in a couple centuries."

"How old are you," Naruto asked bluntly. Shikanji was more than used to blunt talking; he had been Irumaru's partner since they were teenagers after all.

"About 118 generations old, I've lost track of the years."

"Eh? I should call you Kyushi (A/N: old sensei)?" Another low chuckle.

"If you like," Shikanji smiled indulgently, "I can't have I haven't been called that before."_ Even though the last student that called me rampaged for centuries. _Shikanji sighed inwardly. History repeated itself one too many times before his old eyes. He was half ready to ask Aishina for a retirement but he couldn't abandon her, not yet. He told himself every time there was a new heir that he would ask for a retirement but he couldn't bring himself to, every single time. He resolved this would be the last time he let it slip by. Aishina was most certainly going to be the last of the Kodaina heirs; Neji and Kakashi were still half-bloods regardless of their achievements and Rakuen didn't open to anyone but a full blood. There was one other option but Shikanji along with Irumaru and Rakuen had forbidden Aishina from resorting to it.

"Kyushi?" Shikanji stepped out of his trace.

"Sorry," he apologized before clearing his throat, "I'm going to teach you how to control Kyuubi."

"EH?!" Naruto looked at the buck like he had grown a third antler.

"First off," Shikanji resolutely ignored Naruto, "Call him Kurama; that's his real name."

"The hell I care about his real name! Are you crazy!"

"It's a requirement of all of the summon lords," Shikanji replied, completely straight-faced.

"Gah! All of this is making my head hurt!" Shikanji stomped on Naruto's foot promptly.

"Listen to me, you're going to need Kurama if you're going to survive. Fortunately for you, I happen to share a particular bond with the fox which is why Aishina most likely assigned me you. If she had her way, she'd probably teach you herself but-" Shikanji stopped midsentence and sighed.

"Don't listen to an old deer's rambles. Just meditate and get to Kyuu," Naruto wanted to protest but the look Shikanji got closed his mouth. _What happened? _Naruto wondered. He might be dense but he knew that look. He had seen the same look in his eyes and Kakashi's eyes when the Uchiha were mentioned. Not to mention, he had never heard anyone give the Kyuubi a nickname. Nodding and uttering an affirmative Naruto closed his eyes.

Shikanji was grateful Naruto hadn't pried more and closed his eyes. His antlers touched Naruto's head and glowed, taking him to his Kyuu's prision.

* * *

><p>KyuubiKurama's Prison:

Kurama was sleeping fitfully and woke up, startled though he didn't show it outwardly. _It's Kanji's chakra…why is he here? _

"Kurama," the deer no longer was at a normal size. He wasn't quite as big as the fox but he was at least ten times his normal size.

"Shikanji," Kurama breathed, "You're still alive."

"And kicking," Shikanji half-smiled, "Kurama…Kyuu what have you become now?" Kurama's heart clenched painfully at the pet name he was given so many years ago.

"A monster," Kurama's temper flared reflexively as he snarled, "A monster who hates people, who wants to kill them for sealing and using him."

"Is that how these centuries have been for you? Hating and destroying the people who have tamed us? Hating the clan my master entrusted you too?" Shikanji's eyes were timeless, deep auburn pools. Here all of the markings Shikanji normally wore of the Kodaina clan vanished, this was him before he had been tamed and brought into Rakuen's ranks. This was Shikanji, the feared strategist, leader, warlord in a time when animal not humans ruled. Kurama shuddered at the sight those eyes.

"Yes."

"Is it too late for me to patch up fences?" Shikanji took a step forward, "Is it too late for me to teach you to care _**again**_?" Kurama nearly flinched at the word 'again'. Naruto had remained uncharacteristically quiet though the conversation. _I don't know what's going on dattebayo but it's something important. What did the fox say? _Naruto stared at the fox whose head was bowed and his eyes were rolled back.

"No…Kyushi."

* * *

><p>Irumaru and Shikamaru (haha maru)<p>

Irumaru floated gracefully around trees, no small feat when you're literally in a bubble. Shikamaru kept up easily, jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

"We stop here," the dolphin said after an hour had passed. Shikamaru looked around. They were unsurprisingly near water but salt crystals littered it.

"A salt water lake?" Shikamaru asked out loud.

"Yes, though it's too salty for me to live in," Irumaru replied unemotionally, "Now to begin your training…summon!" Shikamaru instinctively jumped back as the ground shook violently. Salt crystals formed and created what became a giant shogi board.

Only it wasn't an ordinary shogi board, the pieces were lifelike to what they really were (i. , knights, pawns, the king etc.)

"Your first task is to defeat me in this game," Irumaru floated to one side, "Make the first move Nara, the pieces will move once you announce where they should go."

"How did you summon a shogi board?" Shikamaru asked, fairly impressed. Irumaru grinned (well dolphins are always smiling but he smiled more than his usual smile...that' kinda creepy actually).

"You're talking to a Lord of the Sea Nara, there's a lot I can do and not a lot that I can't."

"Says the oldest summon here."

"Age brings wisdom young grasshopper," Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the overly used, stereotypical line.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered but there was a glint in his eyes, "but I'm going to beat you."

* * *

><p>Kazemidori and Hinata:<p>

"Come on, if you're going to hit me at all today, at least put your heart into it!" Kazemidori dodged Hinata's attacks with ease. _Aishina-sama was right about the self-esteem problem, urgh this is so frustrating! _

"B-but I don't want to hurt you!" Kazemidori's eyes narrowed into slits as they seethed anger.

"I've spent 50 generations being a punching bag and using others as punching bags, if you can actually hurt me I'd be surprised seeing how reluctant you are to hurt anything. Are you a ninja or not?!" Hinata flinched and cowered, "I'm sorry! I'll do better I promise!" Kazemidori's eyes took up a questioning look.

"Did Hiaishi-teme train you when you were young?" Hinata flinched at the insult to her father but nodded.

"F***" Kazemidori swore, "I hate that man, he always knew how to destroy people physically and mentally the day I get back to Konoha I swear I'm going to knock him out, torture him for a few days and then-" Hinata's Lion Fists collided solidly with Kazemidori's shoulder. Smirking the wolf flipped back as she channeled some chakra to the shoulder. Hinata looked at her, shocked as Kazemidori stood steadily, unfazed by the attack. _I put all my chakra into that…how? _

"I told you," Kazemidori flashed her canines, "If you can actually hurt me; that's a surprise though you did prove that you got the first lesson down though."

"First lesson?"

"Yes, in Rakuen we have standardized lessons though they tend to get varied a lot…I believe the last case involved toad stew but at any rate the first lesson is this:

'When someone does anything to harm someone important to them, that person's strength grows.'

"See? You're not a green horn to any of this. Here the most important thing is protecting the ones we care for, the minute we strive to gain this strength we become strong enough to do anything, we become willing to do anything to become strong even if it means hurting others you see? If you want everyone around you to acknowledge you, you're going to have to hurt someone in some way, whether it's as silly as being promoted and they don't or during training you give them a broken leg or on a mission you have to destroy a building with innocents inside to keep one of your teammates safe. It's cruel but that's life as a shinobi so…are you ready to attack me now."

"Yes," Hinata's resolve heightened, _if what you say is true Kaze-sensei that must mean you yourself are strong. I want to be strong so that's what I will become! _

**_A/N: Cheesy ending line...killing me...anyways as an apology for publishing four day's late I've enclosed a Valentine's Day Special! It'll be on the Konoha 11 since I already gave the Cast of Rakuen the Lunar New Year. _**

**_Konoha 11:  
><em>**

In the village of the Hidden Leaves, there was a stir. It wasn't because there was war coming soon nor was it the return of Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Let the Flames of Youth Burn on this Lovely Day Known as Valentines Day!" ...[Hold on people, the author is going to break the fourth wall and kick Lee and Gai. KAPOW! Better]

"Do those two ever run out of energy?" Tenten wondered out loud.

"They do, remember that time in the Grass?" Neji replied nonchalantly.

"I try not to remember that thank very much," Tenten put her hand to her head, "Still though, there isn't any mission today and Lee and Gai-sensei are probably going to be beaten up by a bunch of kunoichi for destroying their 'romantic dates'."

"Hm, want to train with me then? We can grab a bite at one of the restaurant's and destroy some more trees," Tenten laughed at Neji's half-sarcastic, half-sweet invitation. Neji was nearly blushing but held it in. Ok, he might like Tenten a little more than a normal teammate but this. Was. Not. A. Date.

"Come on then, I know a good place for sushi," Tenten dragged Neji along enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>"I'm going out today dad!" Ino called over her shoulder.<p>

"Have fun!" Inoichi called back as he sighed a little sadly. His little girl was growing up so fast. She had it harder than Sakura, having to work cheerfully from age three wasn't easy for a lot of kids and her mother still took field missions while Inoichi was at T&I half the time. _No wonder she's been looking into boys, she probably wants a companion that'll stick around forever. _He shook his head, as he resumed arranging another bouquet of flowers.

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru! Chouji!" Ino ran up to her other two teammates.<p>

"Hey Ino," Chouji replied first, "We're meeting Team 8 for lunch ok?"

"Sure, who's paying?"

"We're splitting the bill because it's too troublesome for someone to pay the whole thing."

"For once I'm going to agree with you."

"Good for you troublesome woman."

"Hey!" _He called me a woman instead of a girl though. _Ino smiled a little at that thought.

* * *

><p>"Come on Hinata we're going to be late!" Kiba called loudly as all Inuzuka's do. Shino was stoic as usual.<p>

"Here I am, sorry but Hanabi insisted I help her give chocolates to Father." Kiba gave her a canine-like grin.

"No problem, your gaki of a sister is to blame not you so let's go."

"D-don't call her that Kiba-kun! She just might-"

"Die you human mutt!" Came a rather familiar screech.

"Will you ever learn?" Shino asked quietly as Kiba ran in frantic circles, trying not to get nailed by Hanabi.

* * *

><p>"Come on Sakura-chan, let's go on a date today!"<p>

"BAKA!" Sakura slapped Naruto across the face as normal.

"That was mean Sakura-chan I didn't even do anything!" Naruto whined.

"You shouldn't beat up your teammate Sakura," Kakashi said, face still stuck in his book, "It is Valentines Day after all."

"Yeah well..." Sakura trailed off as she couldn't find a good excuse.

"Anyways," Kakashi continued, "You two are dismissed today, I have to meet up with some friends of mine."

"You have friends Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto and Sakura were both given reprimanding thumps on the head for that comment.

* * *

><p>"Here Iruka," Hana handed the academy sensei a bag of chocolates as she did every year since their team lost their sensei.<p>

"Thank you Hana-chan," Iruka replied affectionately. He was surrounded by gifts from his students, a dolphin plushy from not surprisingly Kotesu and a new book that was not Icha Icha from Kakashi.

"Kakashi got you something?" Hana asked.

"Something about it being Itachi's favorite book when he was in ANBU," Iruka replied softly. Hana nodded, "He was a big brother to you."

"I take after him," Iruka chuckled, "Calm, peace-loving, bad temper tantrums."

"And I after Yugao," Hana smiled as she remembered Aisha's older team.

"Kotesu and Izumo put together make up Shisui." Iruka stacked a pile of papers.

"They were an attack team though, we're a tracking team with your echolocation, my dogs, Izumo's Syrup with Kotesu covering us."

"True, and Yugao has become more...you know," Iruka sighed, "I hope she'll be ok, Hayate's death hit her hard."

"She'll pull through," Hana said confidently, "She has Yamato as a squad captain, he'll make sure she doesn't go off the deep end."

"Really? And you acquired this info how?" Hana smirked.

A very, very, evil smirk.

"Never mind," Iruka decided quickly.

"I don't want to know."

"Hehe, happy Valentines Ruka."

"Happy Valentines Hana, don't scar the rest of us for life."

"Pray I don't"

*sweat-drop*

* * *

><p>"Hey Obito, Rin, Sensei," Kakashi was standing at the memorial stone, "I brought chocolates for you. You would have liked that Rin, I should have gotten you some earlier...before you died. And you Obito, you have a sweet tooth so I guess you'll appreciate it and Sensei? You would just smile while panicking on the inside because you forgot to give Kushina some."<p>

Kakashi left three boxes of high-quality, carefully chosen chocolate for his team to enjoy.

"My fans contributed too if you want to eat some," The rather large pile that stood a little above Kakashi was left at the memorial stone.

* * *

><p>"What in the world?" Kurenai raised an eyebrow as she brought flower to the memorial stone for Asuma.<p>

"Kakashi must be trying to get rid of his fan chocolate again," Kurenai shook her head, and thought _I wonder if anyone would care if I took a box._

* * *

><p>AN: Haha yeah, all I could squeeze out but I hope it's ok!


End file.
